Underneath It All
by Naruko-koi
Summary: Sasuke X Naruko: War breaks out between the Sound Kingdom and the UchihaHyuuga Kingdoms... Everyone thinks Naruko is dead, but when a young 'boy' named Naruto joins the army, old memories resurface, as well as old hopes. SasuFemNaru, ItaDei, KibaHina
1. Memories

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… don't rub it in!!!**

_**A/N:**_** I kind of had this idea for awhile now and I am just putting it in writing (or typing). I must also remind you that this is my first fic ever, so it might suck. I won't be offended if you don't like it.**

**Based off ideas from Naruto series and 'Mulan' from Disney (well, the general idea)**

**ENJOY!!!!**

_**Chapter 1: Memories**_

"_Naru-chan!!!" _

_The sound of feet running across a stone path could be heard throughout the garden as a young prince ran to the front gates of the palace. Dodging maids and servants, he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He could feel the frustration rising the farther he ran because he knew that if he didn't reach the front gates soon, he wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye to his best friend before she left to head back home._

"_If I don't say goodbye now, I won't see her until next year's festival," the young prince whined. Just as all hope seemed lost, the young prince caught a glimpse of bright, blonde hair. "Naru-chan?"_

"_Sasuke!!!" the young girl screamed, making Sasuke's left eye twitch. He could have sworn the whole palace could hear her booming voice, but before he could finish his thought, he was tackled to the ground by the hyperactive blonde. "Sasu-chan, I thought you weren't going to say goodbye to me," Naruko sobbed out with tears at the corners of her eyes._

"_Of course I was going to say goodbye you cry baby," Sasuke said, acting like he didn't care. But everyone knew Sasuke hade a soft spot for the adorable blonde and even though he would never admit it, he had a huge crush on her. "Now will you please get off me, you weigh a ton," he said, lightly pushing her off of him._

"_Don't call me a cry baby," she pouted while playfully punching him in the arm, "I'm going to miss you. I don't want to leave! Why can't I stay with you forever?" she complained. Sasuke smirked; she was so cute when she pouted._

"_Your highness, your father is ready to leave," a young maid gracefully walked up to Naruko, offering a hand with her bags._

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you again soon," the princess said sadly._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise! It doesn't matter what it takes, I will see you again!" she said happily. She gave him one last hug before grabbing her stuff to leave._

"_Wait, I almost forgot," Sasuke said, reaching in his pocket, "I wanted to give you this before you left," he pulled out a beautiful blue diamond necklace (1) and put it around her neck._

"_Wow Sasu-chan, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. _

"_I thought it would match your blue eyes," he said blushing slightly. Naruko ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before running to catch up with the maid._

"_Bye Sasu-chan, I'll see you again," she yelled while getting into the carriage before riding of down the road. Sasuke brought his hand up to his cheek where she had kissed him and turned a darker shade of crimson. _

Sasuke jolted awake from his dream. It had been 13 years since that day and now he was 20 years old. After that day the Uzumaki Kingdom was attacked by Orochimaru and the Sound Kingdom; killing the entire royal family, including the young princess, Naruko Uzumaki. Sasuke could feel himself on the verge of tears. He would never forget the day he found out Naruko had died and he knew he would never be the same. Ever since the Sound Kingdom attacked the Uzumaki Kingdom, they had been at war (2).

A knock at the door woke him from his thoughts, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Itachi," a tall dark figure walked into the room. He had many of the handsome features like Sasuke, but had longer hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and had many aged features that gave away his age. Itachi was the future king of the Uchiha Kingdom and Sasuke was younger brother, as well as his right-hand man and one of the generals in the army. "We get the new recruits today, so hurry up and get ready."

"Oh great," Sasuke groaned out, "more annoying people to deal with." Sasuke hated the 'rookies' as they called them. They never knew what to do and would almost always die in battle. There was a lucky few who survived to learn the ninja skills needed to fight properly, and right now he had a feeling that they were going to be an even bigger pain than last time.

* * *

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei; please let me join the army. You know I can do it," a young girl around the age of 19 with blonde hair and blue eyes paraded around the kitchen to get her 'father' to let her join the royal army.

"No! Absolutely not! You know they won't let a girl join the army and besides I won't let my little girl get hurt, or worse – killed," he argued back. He was beginning to get wrinkles from the stress she was causing him. She hade been trying to convince him for months now, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never get her to change her mind.

"Pft… Once they see my moves they won't say no. And if I have to, I'll join the medical unit. Please, Iruka-sensei. I feel I need to do my part to help with the war," she whined using her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me this time, Naruko (3). I said no and I mean no!"

"But Iruka–"

"No buts young lady, you are not joining the army and that is final!" Iruka yelled.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm going to my room and you better leave me alone!" Naruko yelled as she stomped upstairs to her room. '_I don't care what Iruka-sensei says; I'm joining the army, even if I have to sneak out and runaway.' _Once she reached her room, she quietly packed her bags and slipped out her window into the cool morning air.

**A/N:**

**1) The blue jeweled necklace that Naruto wears all the time in the series. The one he got from Tsunade.**

**2) I don't know if I will ever mention this, but there are 4 kingdoms: the Uzumaki Kingdom, the Uchiha Kingdom, the Sound Kingdom, and the Hyuuga Kingdom (will show up later). Oh yeah, the war is Hyuuga and Uchiha Kingdoms vs. the Sound Kingdom.**

**3) I will explain this better in the next and later chapters, but everyone thinks Naruko is dead… and you'll find out why next chapter XD!!!!**

**Well I hope you like it. I know, I know… my grammar SUCKS (pervs…) and it was really bad in the first couple paragraphs. But I couldn't help it; I didn't know where to start. I also think I had a BAD 'comma splice' (as my teacher calls it) and I didn't know how to fix it… oh well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! – I could also use advice and ideas. I won't be offended, I promise!!!!!**


	2. No Women Allowed

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters... tear drop**

_**A/N: **_**Okay here's the second chapter. Sorry, I said this chapter was the chapter I was going to clear up what happened to Naruko, but I am going to save it for the next chapter. SORRY!!!**

**Also, if there are any Naruto characters that you like and you want me to put them in my story, I'm all for it. I also need ideas for couples – I accept homo and hetero couples.**

**Based off ideas from Naruto series and the Chinese idea of Mulan, that Disney took and made into a movie (Thanks **_**Yue Hime**_)

**And a thanks to all my reviewers – you are the reason I can sleep at night!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

_**Chapter 2: No Women Allowed**_

"Excuse me, Pardon me…"

"Hey! Watch out!"

CRASH!!!!

"Oops! I'm sorry sir, but I'm in a hurry," '_Oh man, I'm so late! I'm not going to make it on time.' _Naruko was beginning to panic because she new the army didn't accept late entries. Why you ask? Because the princes are a bunch of pricks and are really big on punctuality.

Naruko began to pick up her pace as she raced through the streets, dodging one person after another.

Soon the palace gates came in to view and Naruko breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew! I'm actually going to be on time."

As Naruko reached the gates she realized that the palace was a lot like a fortress. The gates were made of the strongest metal available and stood at least 50 feet high. From the outside the palace looks dark and gloomy, but if you looked past the gates you could see how beautiful the palace really was. It had a luscious green garden with different flowers scattered everywhere and a stunning water fountain that sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight.

Naruko made her way through the gates and headed in the direction of the royal army sign ups. Once she reached the registration area, she waited in line for her turn. She could tell people were looking at her strangely, as if wanting to ask, 'what is a_ girl _doing here?'

Once she reached the front of the line, a tall, strongly built man looked at her with a questioning stare. "Excuse me miss, but if you're looking for the medical unit sign ups, they're over there," he said politely, pointing in the direction were a group of women were gathered.

"No, I'm here to sign up for the royal army," she said with the slightest hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but women are not allowed to join."

"Why!?"

"Because those are the rules," he said slightly raising his voice.

"What! That is totally unfair! What moron made up that stupid rule?!" she yelled.

"My father," taken by surprise, Naruko turned around to face the person.

"Just who do you think… you… are," Naruko said, words dieing out in her throat. The man that stood before her was flat out gorgeous, with his black hair and onyx eyes to match. He was _very_ well built, standing at about 6'3" (1) and his toned muscles visible through his shirt.

"I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha, and who might you be?" he said politely.

Naruko tried to answer him, but she couldn't find any words to say. '_Oh Kami, this guy is the prince!!! Wow, no wonder he's so hot.'_

Sasuke just stared blankly back at the girl waiting for an answer. '_Oh great, another 'love struck' girl. I can practically see her drooling at the mouth'._ "Oi dobe, are you going to answer me, or are you going to stand here all day?"

Once Naruko heard the name 'dobe', she snapped out of her daze. '_I don't care who he is, no one calls me a dobe!' _"What did you just call me, Teme!" she shouted back loud enough for everyone to hear. All the people stopped talking and stared at the girl who dared to call the prince a bastard.

Sasuke was taken aback; '_did she just call me a bastard?' _

Before Sasuke could say anything back, Naruko brushed him off and headed toward the medical unit sign up area. '_Fine, if I can't join the army, then I am at least going to contribute to something worth while.' _She fumed angrily in her head.

Sasuke watched as the blonde haired girl walked away from him. '_Okay, what just happened here?'_ But before he could think about it, he realized there were still people watching him, "Get back to work," he stated angrily, while glaring at them. '_That girl looked a lot like… No! Naruko is dead and I need to stop reminiscing on the past. We still have a war to win… But she had the blonde hair and the same cerulean eyes. No… Naruko is dead and that's all there is to it (2).'_

**A/N:**

**1) Did I put that correctly? 6'3"? Oh well you get what I mean… 6 feet, 3 inches.**

**2) Yes, Sasuke does recognize her, but he's in denial. You're probably wondering, why doesn't she recognize him? Well, you'll find out next chapter ...smirks**

**Oh yeah, and if you don't already know 'dobe' means dead last.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! – don't forget about the characters and couples that you would like in the story!!!! NEED IDEAS PEOPLE!!!!!**


	3. The Past

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… one day… one day soon… Muahahahahaha!!**

_**A/N: **_**Sorry it took so long to update, but life's a bitch and it keeps getting in the way. On the positive side I have a majority of the story outlined (in my head) so it should be easier to update!! Also by request, I tried to make the chapter longer… tried.**

**Based on the anime and manga Naruto… decided to change up story, so it is no longer like Mulan, except for the idea of a girl dressed as a guy and joining the army.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!**

**Previously:**

**Sasuke watched as the blonde haired girl walked away from him. '**_**Okay, what just happened here?'**_** But before he could think about it, he realized there were still people watching him, "Get back to work," he stated angrily, while glaring at them. '**_**That girl looked a lot like… No! Naruko is dead and I need to stop reminiscing on the past. We still have a war to win… But she had the blonde hair and the same cerulean eyes. No… Naruko is dead and that's all there is to it.'**_

_**Chapter 3: The Past**_

"Oh dear, Naruko is probably so mad at me right now," Iruka stated as he paced around the kitchen, "I should have been more gentle with her. I should have told her why she couldn't join the army."

Iruka continually paced around the room debating on whether to tell Naruko about her hidden past. '_Should I tell her about the night when the Uzumaki Kingdom_ _was destroyed… tell her about her past… why we have been in hiding for 13 years.'_

**Flashback**

"_Your highness, your highness! The palace is under attack… they are going to break through the walls any minute now! What do we do!? What do we do!? What do we–" (1)_

"_Iruka! Calm down!" the king yelled over the sound of explosions and rumbling noises that filled the air. (2) _

"_But your highness, everyone is dieing… they are killing everyone and leaving no survivors. We are all going to die! Aaahhh…" Iruka screamed and he ran around room._

"_IRUKA!!" the king's voice boomed, "I really need you to calm down, so I can tell you something very important. Are you calm?"_

"_Yes," said Iruka in a small child-like voice. (3)_

"_Okay… I need you to take Naruko and run."_

"_But your highness–" Iruka gasped._

"_No! No buts Iruka," the king interrupted, "I want you to take Naruko. There is a secret passageway behind that painting," the king stated as he pointed to the royal family portrait. "Once you made it through I will destroy the passageway."_

"_But why can't you come with us your highness?" Iruka question as he being to gather tears at the corners of his eyes. He didn't like this plan… He didn't like it one bit._

"_Because someone needs to hold them off and I am the only one here who can do that."_

"_But–"_

"_Iruka! I really need you to do this for me. I need to raise Naruko as if she was your own daughter. I want you to give her your last name and never tell her true identity. Can you do this for me Iruka? I don't trust anyone else to raise her correctly and as lovingly as you."_

"_Okay," Iruka said as he began to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Good. Now, the passageway will lead you the forest. Once you are there, head to the mountains. There is a secret cabin there. Stay there for at least a couple of years, then head to the Uchiha Kingdom. They are the strongest kingdom, militarily, and will be the hardest to take down," the king stated as he handed Iruka a sleeping Naruko, "I put a jutsu on her that erased her memory, but I don't know how long it will last. She may regain her memory after a couple of years, so it may be best if you tell it to her when she is old enough. BUT do not tell anyone else… Goodbye Iruka and thank you so much."_

_And with a final goodbye to his daughter, the king closed the passageway and sealed it off. (4)_

**End Flashback**

'_After that day we lived in that cabin for 11 years. Naruko never remembered her past and I never told her. Once we moved here, to the Uchiha Kingdom, I made her wear make up on her cheeks, (5) so no one would notice the three whisker marks on each of her cheeks… I mean, there an obvious give away. But ever since we moved here she has persistently asked to join the army and she is too stubborn to take no for an answer… just like her father.'_

"Ugh… I guess now is the time to tell her about her past," Iruka said as he climbed to stairs to her room. Once he reached her room, he knocked on her door a couple of times.

"Naruko, we need to talk," Iruka said gently as he tried knocking again, "I know you're mad at me, but I need to tell you something important."

"Naruko?" Iruka asked as he opened the door.

"Oh no!" he gasped when looked in her room and realized she ran away, probably to join the army.

"Aaahhh, the king is going to haunt me to death for letting her get away," he screamed as passed out on the floor. (6)

* * *

"Stupid women and their stupid stupidness," Sasuke mumbled as he walked down the palace hallways. He had been frustrated ever since that woman dared to talk back to him and call him a bastard. 

"Having trouble with women, little brother?"

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face his brother and glare a hole through his skull.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you this angry since that little boy called you a duck butt in public a couple years ago," Itachi smirked.

"It's not my fault that my hair sticks up in the back, it's natural!" Sasuke yelled.

"Okay, okay. So what happened that made you so angry?"

"Why should I tell you? You'll probably laugh!"

"Because if you don't tell me, I will find out by someone else and you know how people like to stretch the truth. I figured I would hear your side of the story, but if you don't tell me I'll go ask someone else–"

"Fine, Fine! Okay, so it all started when this girl tried to sign up for the army."

"But women aren't allowed."

"Exactly! That's what she was told, but then she started to make a commotion. So I went to see what was going on."

"And what happened next?"

"She really angry at me and called me… she called me…"

"What? A duck butt?"

"NO!! She called me… a bastard" Sasuke said as quietly as he could, hoping his brother didn't hear.

"Hahahahaha, a bastard, hahahaha. Where is she? I need to shake this woman's hand, hahahahaha."

"It's not funny, you… you…"

"Bastard?" Itachi said through his fit of laughter.

"See? I knew that you would laugh!"

"I'm sorry little brother, but don't you feel better after telling me?"

"NO!! I hate that woman. How dare she talk back to me and call me a bastard. Argh!! That woman is so infuriating!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sounds to me that you like her." Itachi joked.

"No," Sasuke stated darkly, "I will never like anyone other than…"

"Naruko? Little brother, you should move on. It's been 13 years and I think it's best–"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, "I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you!" And with that Sasuke stormed off down the hallway and out of Itachi's sight.

"Poor little brother, he's been heart broken ever since the day he found out that Naruko died," Itachi said sadly. (7)

**Another Flashback**

"_Aniki! (8) Aniki!" cried a little Sasuke as he ran through the palace looking for Itachi,_

"_Aniki, where are you!?"_

"_I'm right here little brother. What wrong?" Itachi asked as he walked up to Sasuke._

"_Tell me it isn't true Aniki! Tell me it isn't true!" Sasuke cried. Tears were streaming down his face like a river and he looked completely devastated. _

"_What isn't true, little brother?"_

"_They say that Naruko is dead and that the whole Uzumaki Kingdom was destroyed!" Sasuke screamed, "Tell me it isn't true, Aniki!"_

_Itachi's features darkened, "Who told you that?"_

"_I overheard some guard's talking about it and they said how it was a tragedy," Sasuke said quietly, "But it isn't true, right Aniki?"_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but… it's true. The Sound Kingdom attacked the Uzumaki Kingdom killing everyone. There were no survivors." Itachi said as gently as he could, holding his brother to calm him down._

_Sasuke cried for a couple weeks straight and he only stopped when he fell asleep from exhaustion. (9)_

**End Flashback**

Itachi looked out the window in the direction the Uzumaki Kingdom used to be, "I will kill you Orochimaru for what you did to my little brother! You took away his innocence… and his only love."

**A/N:**

**1) Iruka freaking out – it's kinda funny**

**2) The palace was being bombed and stuff – if you didn't get that**

**3) I imagined that in a cute way – oh yeah and Iruka isn't that old, he's like 16 or 17**

**4) I was crying at that point, just so you know – yes the king dies**

**5) People would notice if they saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and whisker marks, so to hide they used make up – like cover up, or something like that**

**6) A little comic relief here and there XD – Iruka overreacting**

**7) I like a nice and caring Itachi – not evil – the manga is so sad, I don't want Itachi to die!!**

**8) Aniki? Is that right – 'older brother'?**

**9) Aren't I horrible? **

**Okay I hoped you liked it. I tried to make it longer! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! **

**Also I am still looking for couple ideas – accept both hetero and homo!!!! I can't think of any on my own, PLEASE HELP!!**

**I am also drawing out this story on DeviantART if you want to see it… it's not up yet, but it will be in a couple of days. It is a little different from the story, but is still good!!!! My account is awesomegirlfriend (.) deviantart (.) com**


	4. New Friends

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… I should probably give up… NAH!!!**

_**A/N: **_**Well, I decided that since it took so long for me to update last time that I would update faster this time. I am still trying to make my chapters longer. I figured it out… chapters take up more space on Word than they do on FanFiction… I am so stupid. It also takes me a long time to update because I am a slow typer… my teacher calls me 'The Pecker" because I use my two index fingers to type… so elementary school. Sorry I'm blabbing X3!!**

**I would like to thank all my readers/reviewers for reading my story. A special thanks to **_**Dragonmanga**_** for the advice – I really needed it!!!**

**Based on the anime and manga Naruto – a little off topic but… ITACHI WILL NOT DIE!!!!**

**Previously:**

**Itachi looked out the window in the direction the Uzumaki Kingdom used to be, "I will kill you Orochimaru for what you did to my little brother! You took away his innocence… and his only love."**

_**Chapter 4: New Friends**_

"Name?" A woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes asked in a monotone voice.

"Who? Me?" Naruko asked while pointing at herself.

"Yes, you. Do you see anyone else around?"

"Uh… no?"

"Look… are you going to tell me your name or not? Because if you aren't, you can leave. Do you know how long I have been sitting here asking people the same freaking question, 'name?'!!! DO YA!!!" the woman yelled, raising her voice until she was screaming.

"No," Naruko said in a minuscule voice, "but my name is Naruko!"

"Okay, Ms. Naruko. Do have any experience in the medical field?" the woman said sweetly.

"Um, no." Naruko said. '_What the hell!! She was yelling one minute, then being nice the next. What is going on here!?_'

"Okay, you have been assigned to block 7B. Here is a map of the area, so you don't get lost."

"Thank you," said Naruko, while carefully grabbing the map from the psycho lady.

"Oh yeah… you might want to hurry to your block."

"Why?" Naruko dared to ask.

"Because you're late and your block leader, Ms. Sakura, doesn't accept tardiness. If you're late you'll be on her bad side."

"What do you mean 'bad side'?"

"It's basically hell (1), especially for a rookie like yourself. Muahahahaha!!!!!" the woman laughed evilly.

'_Oh shit!!_' was the only thing running through Naruko's head as she ran to find her block.

'_Okay… 6A… 6B… 7A… ah ha 7B!_' Naruko thought as she walked through the doors. Once she was through the doors she walked down a short hallway and through another set of doors.

"Okay… for all you rookies that are new to this, I am Sakura. Do not call me Ms. Sakura! I am not that old and it doesn't seem as friendly," said a woman with short pink hair that was walking down the rows of bunk beds.

'_Okay, if I sneak quietly maybe she won't notice I'm tardy'_ Naruko thought to herself.

"Ah, it looks like we have a tardy rookie," said Sakura loud enough for everyone in the room to turn their heads in the direction of the blonde.

"Hahaha!" Naruko laughed while rubbing the back of her head (a nervous habit). '_Oh shit! Does that woman have eyes in the back of her head or something? How did she notice me?_'

"What is your name, rookie?"

"It's um… Naruko ma'am"

"Okay, Naruko. You can bunk with Deidara… Deidara raise your hand so Naruko can see where you are."

Naruko looked around the room until she saw someone with blonde hair raising their hand, "Over here, un!"

Naruko walked over to said blonde, "Hi! I'm Naruko… I guess I'm your new bunk mate. Do you want the top or bottom bunk?"

"I like being on the bottom (2), if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Naruko said, throwing her stuff onto the top bunk.

"Now that we have everyone here," Sakura started, "we will start training tomorrow. Today I want everyone to introduce themselves and get to know one another. Dismissed!"

"Hello, un, my name is Deidara!"

'_Well, at least some people around here aren't crazy. Deidara seems really nice, too. Although she has a deep voice for a girl (3)… Wait a second…_'

"OMIGOD!! You're a guy!!" Naruko yelled.

"Yep!! I am the only guy in the entire medical unit!" Deidara said proudly.

"And they have no problem rooming you with girls. That seems a little…"

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I said, I'm gay. So you don't have to worry about me molesting you in the middle of the night, un."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Naruko yelled.

"Huh?" Deidara said bewildered.

"Why the hell does a guy get to be in the medical unit, but a girl can't fight in the army!?!?" Naruko yelled as loud as she could, "WHAT THE FU–"

"Watch your language!!!" Sakura yelled while hitting Naruko upside the head. "I don't like that filthy language to be spoken in my block!!"

"Sorry," Naruko apologized while rubbing the bump on the back of her head.

"Now, I don't want to hear that kind of language again. Otherwise I'll use you as my new punching bag."

"Wha…" Naruko said with her eyes the size of saucers.

"Just kidding!" said Sakura laughingly.

"Oh, hahahaha!!" Naruko laughed in a very nervous tone.

"Mostly," Sakura said in a scary voice, immediately shutting up Naruko.

"Well, I better introduce myself to the new rookies" stated Sakura cheerfully as she walked off.

"That woman is crazy!!!" Naruko whispered loudly.

"Nah, she's just playing around with you! She's actually really nice. You can even ask Ino… right Ino!!" Deidara said happily while pointing to another girl with pale blonde hair that was held up in a pony tail and greenish-blue eyes.

"Yeah, she's cool. We've been friends ever since we were little." Ino said, smiling friendly at Naruko.

"Hi I'm Naruko!" Naruko said while holding out her hand.

"I'm Ino," The girl said while shaking Naruko's hand, "and this is my bunkmate Hinata. She's the Hyuuga Kingdom heiress!!!"

Ino stepped aside to show a girl a little older than Naruko with short black hair and… white eyes!? "H-hello, I'm Hinata," the girl stuttered shyly.

"Hi Hinata, I'm Naruko!"

"Naruko?" Hinata said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was the name of the Uzumaki Kingdom heiress!!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that story," Ino said.

"What story?" Naruko asked.

"OMIGOD!! You don't know the story!" Sakura yelled, popping out of nowhere.

"Aaahh! Don't scare me like that!!" Naruko screamed.

"Well, you know of the three kingdoms right? The Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Sound?" Deidara started.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, there use to be a fourth kingdom… the Uzumaki Kingdom. The king, the Yondaime–"

"Wait… Yondaime?"

"He was given that name because he was the strongest ninja of his time. Some say the strongest ever!"

"So what happened?" Naruko questioned.

"Well, when the king and the princess went home after a visit to the Uchiha kingdom… the Sound Kingdom attacked the Uzumaki Kingdom and killed everyone, including the king and princess."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it totally broke Prince Sasuke's heart!!" Ino said sadly.

"Prince Sasuke?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura said in serious voice.

"Um… no."

"He's only the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom," Ino and Sakura said simultaneously, "and he's is SO HOT!!!"

"Wait," Naruko interrupted, "would this prince happen to be tall, with dark eyes and dark hair that looks like a duck butt (4)?"

"Yeah, why?" Ino asked.

"Oh… no reason at all!!" Naruko said nervously.

"Wait a second!!!" Sakura yelled. "You're the girl who called the prince a bastard!! Yeah, now I remember. A girl with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes called the prince a bastard earlier today!"

"Teme… to be precise." Naruko said.

"How could you!!" Ino yelled.

"Well, he wouldn't let me join the army and he was being a _bastard_ about it!!" Naruko yelled.

"Hold on," Deidara said, "you wanted to join the army? Why?"

"Yeah, but they said 'no women allowed' and blah, blah, blah. I just want to fight like all the men, but 'NO'" Naruko said dramatically, "I'm a woman and I'm inferior to all men."

"W-well that's not fair!" Hinata said loudly, well at least loudly for her.

"I know, but they won't budge!!!"

"Naruko," Deidara said in a serious tone, "do you really want to fight."

"Of course I do!!"

"Then I think we can help you with that," Deidara said smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait… this is clearly against the rules and I cannot allow it!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Either you help, or we'll show everyone those humiliating pictures of you from last Christmas… even Sasuke." Ino said evilly.

"Fine, I'll help!"

"Me t-too!" said Hinata shyly.

"Wait! So you want to help me?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, for the sake of women kind!" Ino said.

"And to show the 'man' who's boss!" added Deidara.

"Okay… so what's the plan?"

**A/N:**

**1) I'm sorry, but there will be no Sakura bashing… I don't really like bashing characters**

**2) Hahaha… get it, 'bottom' equals Uke because Deidara is gay XD**

**3) Naruko thinks Deidara looks like a girl – heck at first I thought Deidara was a girl**

**4) I'm just never going to leave Sasuke's hair alone X3**

**So… What do you think? This was one of my favorite chapters to write!!! It was the longest also!! I'm getting better… It only took 2 hours to write!!!! I might update tomorrow… depends on if I am doing anything, but I highly doubt it because I am on break for the rest of the week… And I have nothing to do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! – It makes me happy and want to write more!!!**


	5. The Plan

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… If did, Itachi wouldn't die… T.T**

_**A/N: **_**I still have no life, so I will probably update everyday this week… It's kinda sad that I have nothing better to do. BUT I love writing this story, so I really have no problem with it. I am still trying to make my chapters longer… They just aren't as long as I want them to be. If I still can't find anything to do this week or this weekend, I might finish the story by the end of the week. I have another idea for a story, so I want to finish this and start another… but don't worry, I won't be lazy with this story – it will still be good… I'll try not to rush.**

**Based on the anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously:**

"**Wait! So you want to help me?" Naruko asked.**

"**Yeah, for the sake of women kind!" Ino said.**

"**And to show the 'man' who's boss!" added Deidara.**

"**Okay… so what's the plan?"**

_**Chapter 5: The Plan**_

The only sound that could be heard through the courtyard was the striking sound of the great clock warning that it was midnight in the Uchiha Kingdom. Everyone was asleep in their beds getting a good night's rest for training in the afternoon… well, almost everyone.

"Ow!! Dammit Sakura, watch your big feet," whispered Ino harshly.

"Oh, like you have room to talk Ino-pig!!" Sakura countered.

"Why I outta–"

"Why don't you both shut up!!" Deidara scolded.

"Yeah, why can't you guys be like Hinata," added Naruko, "she isn't making a commotion like you. Do you want to wake everyone up?"

"Shut up!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time while hitting Naruko upside the head (1).

"OW!!" Naruko yelled, echoing through the silent courtyard.

Everyone stopped moving to listen and see if she woke anyone up with her monstrous yell. Once they were sure that it didn't wake anyone else up, they turned toward Naruko.

"Sorry," whispered Naruko with her hands over her mouth.

"I say we duck tape her mouth," suggested Ino.

"I agree," added Sakura.

"Here," said Deidara as she handed Ino and Sakura some duck tape.

"W-why are you carrying around duck tape?" asked Hinata.

"It comes in handy sometimes… I also have rope (2)!"

"I don't even want to know…" said Sakura as she ripped off a section of the duck tape.

"Oh come on you guys, it wasn't that lo–" Naruko whined as Sakura placed the duck tape over her mouth.

"Okay… now that were all quiet," Deidara started, but was cut off by a growl from Naruko, "are we ready to start plan: _Ramen_?"

"That's the last time we let you name the plan, Naruko" whispered Ino.

"What the hell does ramen have to do with getting you into the army!?" asked Sakura.

"Mhhm mm hmn rmmn (but I love ramen!)" Naruko mumbled through the duck tape.

"Whatever… are we all ready?" asked Ino.

Everyone shook their head in agreement, "Okay, remember Ino and Sakura are look outs. If you see anyone coming make an owl sound as a warning. Naruko and I are going into the military storage to find her an extra uniform. Hinata, you are going into the records room to write Naruko's name in the records."

"W-wait," Hinata interrupted, "we have to come up with a guy's name for Naruko."

"She's right!" Sakura agreed.

"How about Bob?" Ino suggested.

"Hmm nmm! (HELL NO!)" Naruko disagreed.

"Yeah, Ino, that's stupid!" added Sakura.

"Oh yeah forehead-girl! Why don't you come up with something better!?" asked Ino.

"Both of you just shut up!" growled Deidara.

"H-how about Naruto?" suggested Hinata shyly.

"That's… actually pretty good. Wow Hinata, you're good," complimented Sakura.

"Does Naruto sound good Naruko?" asked Ino. Naruko gave a nod of approval.

"Okay, now that everything is sorted out… Move out!" stated Deidara.

Everyone heading in their separate directions… Plan Ramen was set in motion.

"Okay, where is the storage room?" asked Deidara to no one in particular.

Naruko gave a 'what-the-hell!-you-don't-know-where-the-damn-storage-room-is' look.

"Hahaha!" Deidara laughed nervously.

"Well who do we have here?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" asked Deidara.

"Me," said Itachi coming out of the shadows.

"Oh… your majesty, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard someone scream," said Itachi and Deidara looked toward Naruko, "but I should be asking you what you're doing out here in the middle of the night."

"Um… well… you see… we were… uh…looking for… the… uh… bathroom!" stuttered Deidara. Naruko gave him the 'smooth-move-dumbass' look in return.

"I'd like to see you come up with something better on the spot!" Deidara whispered harshly toward Naruko.

"Bathroom, huh?" asked Itachi in an unbelieving tone.

"Um… yeah."

"Why don't you tell me where you're really going? I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" asked Deidara, "What do you want in return?"

"A favor."

"What favor?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes (3)," said Itachi smirking.

"What?" Deidara asked while blushing like a pre-school girl.

"Yes or no?"

"Fine you have a deal! Where is the military storage room?"

"Military storage room, huh? Down the hall, four doors to the right."

"Itachi, what's going on here?" came a new voice.

"Oh, little brother. I was just showing these fine people where the bathroom is."

"Yeah right," said Sasuke stepping into the light.

"Smmnmn-tmnm!? (Sasuke-teme!?)" Naruko exclaimed through the duck tape. '_Oh crap, I'm so dead!!_'

"_YOU!!_" Sasuke yelled harshly.

"_You_?" asked Itachi, "You two already know each other?"

"She's the one who called me a bastard in public!"

"Oh, so you're the one who called by little brother a bastard. Well, it's nice to finally meet you!" Itachi said shaking Naruko's hand.

"Oh, shut up Itachi!" Sasuke said while glaring at Naruko.

"Hahahaha!" Naruko laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why are you wearing duck tape, Dobe?"

"Dmmn, mn nmmn mnmn dmmn! (Dobe, I'll show you dobe!)" Naruko screeched.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said as he grabbed the end of the tape.

'_Oh hell no! He better not–_' but before Naruko could finish her thought, Sasuke ripped off the tape in one swipe (4).

"OW!!! WHAT THE HELL TEME, THAT HURT!!!" Naruko yelled as loud as she could.

"What ever crybaby," Sasuke taunted.

"CRYBABY!!! I'LL SHOW YOU–" Naruko said jumping to attack Sasuke.

"Okay… sorry to break apart you two love birds, but me and Naruko better get going," Deidara interrupted, stopping Naruko from killing the Uchiha.

"Okay, but don't forget or little deal…" Itachi trailed off.

"What deal?" questioned Sasuke.

"Oh nothing little brother," Itachi said as he dragged Sasuke away and Deidara dragged Naruko in the opposite direction.

"That total bastard… I hate his guts," fumed Naruko.

"Stop complaining… Ah, here's the storage room," Deidara said a he opened to door and turned the lights on.

The storage room was just a plain room stocked with uniforms and extra weapons on rows and rows of shelves.

"Okay let's grab a uniform and a weapons pouch and get the hell out of here," stated Deidara.

"I agree… this place gives me the creeps," Naruko said shivering slightly.

* * *

Once everyone finished their jobs they heading back to the block. Once they arrived they sneaked into Sakura's office and locked the door.

"Okay, now that we've finished the first part of Plan _Ramen_," Sakura said irritated with the name, "let's start part two: make Naruko look like a guy."

"So… Where do we start?" Ino started.

"Um… the boobs," Deidara pointed out, "they're a dead giveaway."

"How about we use bandages to push her b-boobs in," Hinata suggested, "and then give her a loose fitting shirt."

"Okay, that might work," agreed Sakura.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Naruko interrupted, "that sounds painful (5)!"

"Don't worry you'll get use to it," Ino giggled.

"Okay…clothes," Sakura asked looking toward Deidara.

"Don't worry, un, I've got that covered," Deidara said nodding his head.

"U-um, the hair," Hinata pointed out.

"We cut it!!" Ino said hold up a pair of scissors.

Naruko's eyes went wide, "Oh no!!! You're not cutting my hair. Some guys have long hair, why can't I?"

"Sorry Naruko, but the hair has to go," Sakura said apologetically.

"Don't worry. Sakura and I are good at cutting hair!" Ino reassured.

"Ugh, Fine!" Naruko said looking like she was going to cry.

"Okay… Deidara, if you go get the clothes, me, Hinata, and Ino will start," Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea_' Naruko thought as Deidara left the room.

**2 hours and a bucket of tears later (XD)**

"Okay Deidara we're finished," Ino called from Sakura's office.

"What do you think?" asked Sakura, turning Naruko to face Deidara.

Naruko was wearing a pair of orange capris with a loose fitting black shirt that hid her boobs perfectly. Her hair was cut in a boy cut short style with spikes going in every direction (6).

"Oh my god, Naruko… you look like a hot guy!!" exclaimed Deidara.

"Really?" asked Naruko unsure.

"Yeah, you might even rival Sasuke's good looks," Ino complimented.

"Yeah right."

"It's true! Look for yourself," added Sakura as she turned a mirror toward Naruko.

"OMIGOD!!! You guys did an amazing job," Naruko said happily as she pinched her cheeks to see if it was really her in the mirror.

"Thanks," they all said together.

"Hinata, do you have the information for Naruko – I mean _Naruto_?" asked Deidara.

"Yep!! Here you go _Naruto_," Hinata said enthusiastically while handing Naruko a piece of paper.

"You're in group 12, led by Gai (7)," Hinata added.

"Ouch," said Ino.

"Ouch? What do you mean 'ouch'?" asked Naruko nervously.

"He's crazy," Sakura said as if it was known fact, "but I'm sure you'll do fine."

"WHAT!?" Naruko yelled.

"Well, look at the time," Ino said looking at her 'imaginary' watch, "you'd better get some rest before training tomorrow. You don't want to be too tired."

"I guess you're right," Naruko said as she laid down on Sakura's bed.

"You sleep in my bed and I'll make sure no one notices you," Sakura said sweetly.

"Good luck," Deidara added as everyone left.

'_Yeah, I'll probably need it,_' Naruko thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**

**1) Poor Naruko – everyone always hits her upside the head**

**2) Hahaha – get it… duck tape and rope**

**3) I wonder what Itachi has in store for Deidara – you'll find out later**

**4) Yeah it hurts – like a band aid… they say ripping it off in one swipe is less painful… it's a load of crap… it hurts both ways.**

**5) When you have big boobs… squishing them in HURTS!!!**

**6) Basically how Naruto looks in Shippuuden minus the head band and jacket**

**7) Hahaha – led by Gai… this story is about to get good X3**

**Yea!!! I updated today as well, but it took me like 3 hours to write… no breaks in between. Wow, I must really like this story!!! Well, the story is only going to get better from here!! I'm in a good mood today, BUT I'M HUNGRY!!! We'll I'm going to go eat XD!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. First Day of Training

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… is it even possible for someone like me to own Naruto?... not likely… well, I'm not going to give up!!**

_**A/N:**_** Well, I'm writing this freaking chapter at 10pm, so I must really freaking love this damn story because I probably won't finish it until 2am!! I guess we'll have to see when I finish… you'll find out in the author's note at the end of the chapter!! Well here goes nothing…**

**Based on the anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously:**

"**Well, look at the time," Ino said looking at her 'imaginary' watch, "you'd better get some rest before training tomorrow. You don't want to be too tired."**

"**I guess you're right," Naruko said as she laid down on Sakura's bed.**

"**You sleep in my bed and I'll make sure no one notices you," Sakura said sweetly.**

"**Good luck," Deidara added as everyone left.**

'_**Yeah, I'll probably need it,**_**' Naruko thought as she drifted off to sleep.**

_**Chapter 6: First Day of Training**_

"OMIGOD!!!! Naruko get up! Get up!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her office door open. She ran up to the lump in the bed, aka Naruko, and tried to shake her awake, "Naruko, wake up! You're going to be late you moron!!"

"Give me back my ramen you evil witch (1)," Naruko mumbled in her sleep.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Sakura screeched, kicking Naruko off the bed.

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruko yelled as her head hit the cold floor, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!"

"YOU CALLED ME A WITCH!!" Sakura yelled as she ran after Naruko, trying to strangle her, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"I'M SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Naruko pleaded as she used a chair that she found in the corner of the room to defend herself against a deadly Sakura, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!"

As Sakura closed in on her 'prey', the office door slammed open revealing a _very_ pissed off Deidara.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE PLAYING AROUND, WE NEED TO GET NARUKO OUT OF HERE!!!" Deidara yelled looking like he was on the verge of murdering everyone in the room.

"Sorry," said Naruko and Sakura together while standing at attention.

"Now, if you two are done waking up the entire Uchiha Kingdom, we need to get Naruko to her group," Deidara said as he began to gather Naruko's stuff together in a hurry.

"Why are we rushing?" Naruko asked, "What time is it?"

"Um well… I fell asleep and well," Sakura trailed off, "you have five minutes to get to your group before your late."

Naruko gave a blank stare before she opened her mouth, "FUCK!!!"

"That's why we're hurrying!!" Deidara pointed out.

"Why is it that I am always late for everything?" Naruko pouted, "It's a curse, I swear (2)."

"Um… How do we get Naruko out of here without any one noticing? Everyone is already awake." Sakura said.

They all gave each other questioning looks before turning their heads toward the small window above Sakura's desk.

"Oh no!! No, no , no , no way in hell am I going to fit through that small window," Naruko said while shaking her head in objection.

"Sorry, but it's the only way out," Deidara stated as he picked up an unwilling Naruko and shoved her through the window head first.

"Aaahh!!" Naruko screamed as she was pushed out the window and onto the street, "God, are they trying to kill me!!"

"Heads up!!" came from the office window.

"Huh?" Naruko said as she lifted her head, only to be met with her bag thrown in her face.

"OW!!" she screamed, "Watch were you're throwing my stuff!!"

'Sorry' was the only that could be heard as Naruko picked herself up. She grabbed her bags and sprinted to where her group was meeting, the royal training yard. As she ran to the meeting place she suddenly bumped into something hard, knocking her over.

"Ow!! Watch where you're going you moron," came a voice.

'_Hey, I know that voice… oh no, don't tell me it's Teme!!_' Naruko thought as she opened her eyes confirming that it was indeed Sasuke who she bumped into. '_Is it just me or do I always bump into him when I least expect it (3)._'

"Hey, did you hear me dobe?" Sasuke asked as he waved his hand in front of Naruko's face.

"Huh?" Naruko said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said, you should apologize for bumping into me dobe," Sasuke said smugly.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!!!" Naruko shouted. _'Why is it that I get called a dobe as a girl AND a boy?_'

"Oh yeah… and what might it be?" Sasuke asked glaring at to boy. '_He looks very familiar…_'

"It's … uh…" Naruko said panicking slightly. '_Shit… what was it again? Nutter Butter… Nut Case… Nap Time… what the hell, those aren't names (4)… Oh yeah now I remember…_' "It's Naruto!!"

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said as he started to walk away, "I have better things to do than talk to trash like you."

"Trash…" Naruko mumbled furiously, "Yeah, well you're still a TEME!!!"

Sasuke froze in his tracks, '_Oops… RUN!!_' Naruko screamed in her head as she ran out of Sasuke's sight and toward the royal training yard. Once she was sure she was far away from Sasuke she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close…" she breathed.

"AH LOOK… A NEW ROOKIE!!! MORE YOUTH FOR OUR MAGNIFICENT GROUP!!!" came an enthusiastic voice from the training yard. Naruko looked up to see a guy in a bright green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and a hair cut that made his head look like a mushroom in Naruko's opinion.

"Lee! Shut up, you're going to scare him away!" said a guy with spiky brown hair and a dog the size of a human being.

"HE'S RIGHT LEE!! WE DO NOT WANT TO SCARE OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND AWAY," said a man that was basically an older version of Lee.

"Sorry about them," the spiky haired boy said, nodding his head in the direction of the green guys, "names Kiba!"

"Hi, I'm Naruto!!" Naruko smiled back at Kiba.

"Well Naruto, the shouting morons over there are Gai and Lee," Kiba said.

"Are they always like that?" Naruko asked.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Yep, pretty much. I try my best to ignore them."

"Why are they crying and hugging each other?" Naruko asked looking a little freaked out.

"I have no idea…" Kiba said while turning toward another boy that wore a giant coat that covered his entire head other than his eyes, "this is Shino."

"Hi, I'm Naruto," Naruko said, holding out her hand.

Shino looked at her hand, then looked away and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah… Shino doesn't talk much," Kiba said shaking his head, "he just plays with his bugs and stays quiet."

"OKAY!!!" Gai interrupted, "WHO'S READING FOR SOME YOUTHFUL TRAINING!!!"

"I AM GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee said jogging in place.

"OKAY… FOR A WARM UP LET'S RUN 40 LAPS AROUND THE PALACE!!"

"40 laps…" Naruko said in an unbelieving tone while turning her head toward Kiba.

"Welcome to hell rookie," Kiba said giving a sympathetic look.

* * *

After the fourth lap Kiba, Naruko, and Shino were breathing hard while Gai and Lee were still going strong, not even breaking a sweat.

"COME ON MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, WE CAN DO BETTER!!!" Lee yelled in front of the group.

"We… need… a… break…" Kiba wheezed out.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Lee.

"NO LEE… KIBA IS RIGHT!!! WE DON"T TO PUSH OURSELVES TOO HARD!!" Gai said as he slowed down until he stopped.

"Thank God…" Naruko breathed out as she fell to the ground along with Kiba and Shino.

"Well, who do we have here?" came a voice in the direction of Gai and Lee. A man with silver hair, a mask that covered the lower half of his face, and an eye patch covering his left eye came into view.

"KAKASHI!!!" Gai screamed as Kakashi walked up to the group.

"Yo!" Kakashi said with his eye curved upward in the shape of an upside down 'U'.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Gai asked giving Kakashi a big pat on the back.

"I came here with my group to train," Kakashi said nodding in the direction of his group.

"Whatever Kakashi…" a boy with long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and white eyes like Hinata said in a cold voice.

"Don't be so cold Neji," Kakashi said looking at the white eyed man.

"WHY DON'T WE INTRODUCE OUR GROUPS KAKASHI!?" Gai said as if he had an epiphany (5).

"What a great idea Gai," Kakashi agreed.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, future king of the Hyuuga Kingdom," Neji said smugly.

"I'm Shikamaru… too troublesome…" a boy with his brown hair tied back into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple said in a bored tone.

"I'm Gaara… get in my way and I will kill you…" the red head growled, glaring a Naruko.

"I'm Sasuke, Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom," Sasuke said walking out from behind Shikamaru.

'_Dammit… always running into that bastard_' Naruko thought as everyone waited for her to introduce herself, "I'm Naruto… I'm the rookie of the team," she said as Sasuke gave her the infamous Uchiha Glare.

"I'm Kiba and this is my dog, Akamaru (6)," Kiba said while pointing at his dog.

"Shino…" Shino said calming without hesitation.

"I'M LEE AND I AM FULL OF YOUTH!!!" Lee said as he punched his fist toward the sky.

"I HAVE A GREAT IDEA KAKASHI!!!" Gai yelled, "WHY DON'T OUR GROUPS SPAR!!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Gai. My group is made up of elite ninja and yours is made up of amateurs–"

"NONSENSE KAKASHI!!! WE CAN DO IT, RIGHT GUYS!?" Gai said full of confidence.

Before anyone could oppose, Lee shouted, "OF COARSE WE CAN GAI-SENSEI!!"

"Okay then…" Kakashi said nervously.

Kiba and Naruko glared at Lee, "What?" Lee asked.

"We're so going to die," Kiba stated.

"It can't be that bad," Naruko tried to reason.

"No… it's that bad," Kiba whined.

"Okay… we have our sparring couples figured out," Kakashi started, "once you're paired up, pick a place in training grounds to fight."

"Please don't pair me with Gaara; please don't pair me with Gaara…" Kiba chanted quietly.

"The groups are as follows: Gaara and Lee; Kiba and Neji; Shikamaru and Shino; Sasuke and Naruto…"

'_God is laughing at me right now, I know it (7)…_' Naruko whined in her head.

"Tough luck man," Kiba said, giving Naruko a comforting pat on the back.

"Ready dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah teme, I'll kick your ass," Naruko said with fake confidence.

"We'll see."

'_I'm so dead…_'

**A/N:**

**1) Hahaha – evil witch… Naruko must be a deep sleeper to sleep through all that shouting**

**2) It's not a curse, it's me being evil XD**

**3) The bond between them is so strong that they always bump into each other… poor Naruko**

**4) I couldn't come up with names, so I just put nonsense in its place**

**5) Epiphany is like an amazing idea from off the top of ones head**

**6) Did I spell Akamaru's name right?**

**7) God's not laughing… I am X3!!**

**What will happen when Naruko and Sasuke spar? Will Sasuke find out that Naruto is really Naruko? Will Naruko remember her past? Or will Naruko make a complete fool of herself? You'll find out next chapter… XD**

**I officially finished this chapter at… 12:46am. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I'm tired and I feel lazy today. I don't know if I will update tomorrow, so I'm not going to make any promises. If I do update it'll just prove how much I must love you people… :P!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. So Are We Friends?

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… duh.**

_**A/N: **_**Well I have updated every day this week so far… you got to admit that's pretty good!! I might even update twice today… all just depends. I couldn't sleep well last night because I was so excited to write this chapter and thinking about future chapters. I was also thinking about how I was going to end this story… not quite sure yet. It's kind of sad that I couldn't sleep because I was excited to write a story X3!!**

**Based on the amine and manga Naruto**

**Previously:**

"**Ready dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.**

"**Yeah teme, I'll kick your ass," Naruko said with fake confidence.**

"**We'll see."**

'_**I'm so dead…**_**'**

_**Chapter 7: So… Are We Friends?**_

"Okay, now that everyone is paired up… Let's spar!" Kakashi said. '_This should be fun to watch!_' Kakashi thought as he turned to where Sasuke and Naruko were preparing to spar, "Oh and Sasuke…"

"What Kakashi?"

"No Sharingan," Kakashi with a serious look, "try making it more of a challenge."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back toward Naruko, "Like I need the Sharingan to beat this moron."

"Don't underestimate me teme," Naruko yelled, "I'll kick your ass with out without your little Sharingan thingy."

"Do you realize how stupid you sound dobe?"

"Shut up teme!!"

"Okay you two, stop flirting and start fighting," Kakashi yelled while rubbing his temples. '_God, those two bicker like a married couple… hehe, better keep that to myself._'

Sasuke gave a 'hn' and turned toward Naruko, "Ready or not, here I come dobe…"

Next thing Naruko knew Sasuke threw a kunai at her head. She moved her head out of the way just as the kunai flew past her head, slightly cutting her cheek. '_Holy shit… that could have killed me!!_' Naruko thought as she brought her hand up to her cheek to wipe away the blood trickling down from the small cut. As turned her attention back to Sasuke a fist connected with her face knocking her a couple yards away.

"OW DAMMIT!!" Naruko yelled out of frustration.

"What's the matter dobe? I thought you were going to kick my ass," Sasuke smirked.

"That's it!" Naruko yelled as she brought her hands up, forming hand signs, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!"

"What?" Sasuke yelled in disbelief as Naruko created two perfect copies of herself. '_How can a rookie know a jutsu like that!?_'

The two copies charged toward Sasuke. As the first copy closed in on Sasuke it raised it's fist to punch him, but Sasuke stop it's fist in mid-punch. The clone then raised it's other fist and like before was caught by Sasuke. After that, the battle of strength started, which Sasuke was easily winning But Sasuke failed to realize the second clone was right behind him. The second clone hit Sasuke in the back of the legs knocking him on his back and the other clone on top of him. Sasuke kicked the clone off him and with a 'poof' the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn annoying clones," Sasuke mumbled as he sat up.

But before Sasuke could stand up, the real Naruko appeared as the smoke cleared and punched him in the face. As Sasuke's back collided with the ground again, Naruko landed on top of him, pinning him. (1)

"Look who's kicking who's ass now teme," Naruko with a smile on her face.

"It's not over yet dobe," Sasuke said and he turned the tables and pinned Naruko to the ground.

The two continued to struggle for dominance while the other groups finished sparring and watched them. Both Sasuke and Naruko gained a fair amount of cuts and bruises when Kakashi stopped the fight, "Okay that's enough sparring for today you two."

"What!? I can keep going," Naruko yelled breathing hard.

"Yes, I'm sure you can, but you both need to go get you cuts cleaned before they get infected." Kakashi reasoned.

"Hn," was the only reply Sasuke gave as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Can't even win a fight against a rookie, Sasuke," Neji said in an arrogant way.

"Go to hell Hyuuga," Sasuke snapped, "at least I didn't get bitten by a rabies infested dog." (2)

"I heard that!" Kiba yelled.

"Okay, enough bickering," Kakashi said while stepping between the two glaring princes, "Neji, stop agitating Sasuke… Sasuke, you and Naruko go to Tsunade to get your cuts checked."

"Tsunade?" Naruko asked confused.

"She's head of the whole medical department," Kiba pointed out.

"Oh."

"God, you really are a complete moron dobe," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Well, you're an asshole," Naruko countered.

The two glared at each other as they headed to see Tsunade and walked in complete silence. Once they reached her office they walked up to a desk that had a woman with short black hair scurrying around sorting papers and writing things down.

Once she noticed them she smiled and said, "Oh, hello Sasuke. What do you and this young man need?"

"Kakashi told us to come here and get our cuts checked by Tsunade," Sasuke said blandly.

"Okay, I'll let her know," the woman said as she stood up.

"SHIZUNE, WHERE'S MY SAKE!!!" someone yelled from behind the wooden doors.

"I'm getting it Tsunade!!" the woman yelled back.

"She's having a bad day isn't she?" Sasuke asked.

"You have no idea," Shizune said, "Well, follow me to see Tsunade."

"You have visitors Tsunade," Shizune said as she opened the door.

"Who is it and what do they want?" came the disturbed voice.

"It's Prince Sasuke and another young man," Shizune said calmly, "they were sent by Kakashi to get their cuts checked."

"Ugh, very well… send them in."

Shizune turned around and faced Sasuke and Naruko, "Tsunade will see you now."

"Thank you, Shizune," Sasuke said politely as he and Naruko walked through the wooden doors and into a giant office.

The office had huge bookshelves lined up against the walls filled with medical text books of all sizes. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with papers and empty Sake bottles scatted all over. Sitting at the desk was a moderately young looking woman with brown eyes and blonde hair that was held in two low pony tails.

"Hello Tsunade," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Don't give me that 'hello Tsunade' crap," she said as glared at the Uchiha, "You need me to check some cuts, right?"

"Yes."

"I would think you could deal with your own cuts…"

"Kakashi forced us to come," Sasuke replied.

"Us?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the blonde standing next to Sasuke.

"This is Naruto," Sasuke said, nodding in the direction of Naruko.

"Well, here are some cloths and ointment," Tsunade said as she pulled out two cloths and a bottle of ointment from her desk, "Clean you cuts… I'll check them when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Tsunade walked to the door.

"To find some Sake… Shizune is taking to long," Tsunade smiled and walked out the door.

"Here, clean your cuts," Sasuke said as he threw a cloth in Naruko's face.

"You could be nicer teme," Naruko said as she squirted some of the ointment onto her hand and walked over to Tsunade's desk.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he started to clean his own cuts.

Naruko sat on Tsunade's desk and rolled up her capris up to clean the scrap on her leg. The two cleaned their cuts in complete silence.

"SHIT!" Naruko yelled.

"What is it now dobe?" Sasuke said as he looked toward the blonde who was rubbing her eye furiously.

"I think I got some of the damn ointment in my eye (3) trying to clean the cut on my cheek," she whined as she continued to rub her eye.

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned as he walked over to Tsunade's desk, "You shouldn't rub it. It'll only make it worse."

"Well it stings teme," she cried.

"Here, I'll help," Sasuke said as he grabbed a clean cloth from Tsunade's desk and walked over to the sink in the corner of the room to wet it. Once the cloth was wet, he walked back over to Naruko, "Now stop rubbing your eye and move your hand."

"'kay," Naruko said moving her hand, so Sasuke could clean her eye.

"You really are a moron," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that teme," Naruko said as she blushed slightly from the closeness of their faces.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a look of concentration on his face as he wiped Naruko's eye. Once he was done he said, "There. Now try and open your eye."

"Does it look okay?" Naruko asked as she opened her eye.

"It's a little red, but I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks…" Naruko said quietly, "Um Sasuke, do you want to call it truce and well… be friends?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He just stared into Naruko's blue eyes, '_He has some of the bluest eyes I've ever seen… like the sky or the ocean,_' Sasuke thought not realizing that their faces were only centimeters apart.

Out of nowhere the office door slammed open, knocking Naruko over on top of Sasuke and connecting their lips.

"FOUND THE SAKE!!! (4)" Tsunade yelled waving around a bottle of Sake.

She looked on the floor and noticed that Naruko was on top of Sasuke and they were kissing.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt," Tsunade said as she slammed the door shut.

Naruko and Sasuke didn't move for about a minute because they were still in shock and their brains were still processing the situation. Naruko pushed herself off of Sasuke with a hand over her mouth and wide eyes. '_OMIGOD!!! This is so awkward… he thinks a guy just kissed him!!! And worst of all Tsunade saw!! What do I do!? I still want to be friends… Maybe I should crack a joke… Ugh, I don't know what to do._'

Sasuke sat up and stared at Naruko with wide eyes as well, '_What… just… happened!? Did that moron just kiss me?_' Sasuke thought, his head still spinning from the kiss… or was it from the fall? Sasuke just stared at Naruko trying to figure out what to do as a heavy silence filled the room.

'_Well, I better say something…_' Naruko said as she opened her mouth, "Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you swung that way–" (5)

Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth, "If you shut up and don't tell anyone about what just happened here, I'll… be… your friend."

Naruko removed Sasuke's hand from her mouth and said, "Really!?"

"Yes."

"Okay… kiss, what kiss… I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke," Naruko said while winking at the Uchiha.

"Ugh!! What have I gotten myself into now?" Sasuke said regretting ever promising to be the dobe's friend.

"Yea!! Sasuke is going to be my friend!!" Naruko exclaimed as she jumped around the room.

"Calm down dobe!!"

"YEA!!!" Naruko cheered as she gave Sasuke a big hug.

"Will you stop acting like a five year old girl," Sasuke scolded as he pushed the blonde off him.

"Oh shut up teme," Naruko said playfully punching Sasuke in the arm and giving him a big smile.

"Okay dobe, that's enough… we need to get back before people start wondering were we're at," Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

"Hey wait up teme!!" Naruko yelled as she ran to catch up with her new friend.

**A/N:**

**1) Sorry that my fight scenes suck… they're kind of confusing**

**2) Poor Kiba… rabies infested dog… Sasuke is so mean**

**3) Have you ever gotten stuff in your eye… hurts like a bitch!!**

**4) Yeah, Tsunade fond the Sake!!! XD**

**5) I like that joke… Naruko is implying that Sasuke is gay X3**

**Yeah I finished this chapter before 1pm!!! I might actually write another chapter later today, if I'm still in a good mood!!! I love this story!!! I'm still not sure how I'm going to finish this story… depends on if I want to put Jiraiya in… should I?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. New Feelings

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T, but maybe M later**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… that Japanese guy does**

_**A/N: **_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would, but I was tired and I was thinking of ways to write this chapter. I might update later today… but don't count on it. **

**I still need to know if I should put Jiraiya in… I need some opinions people. If I put Jiraiya in this story will be longer and have more chapters. I also need to know if I should put a 'lemon' or 'lime' in as well… sounds like I'm trying to cook XD!! If I put them in, I have to change the rating to M.**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously:**

"**Okay dobe, that's enough… we need to get back before people start wondering were we're at," Sasuke said as he walked out the door.**

"**Hey wait up teme!!" Naruko yelled as she ran to catch up with her new friend. **

_**Chapter 8: New Feelings**_

"There you two are. We were beginning to wonder what was taking you guys so long," Kakashi said as Sasuke and Naruko walked up to the two groups.

"You're just in time to watch Gai get his butt kicked," Kiba said as he walked up to Naruko.

"YOU'RE WRONG KIBA!!! GAI-SENSEI NEVER LOOSES!!" Lee yelled as he cheered on Gai.

"Never say never, Lee," Naruko said.

"I… uh…" Lee stuttered, "THAT WAS YOUTHFULLY BRILLIANT NARUTO!!!"

"Wow… I've never seen Lee stutter before… you're good," Kiba complimented.

"Thanks," Naruko said happily, "I am pretty smart."

"Yeah right," Sasuke said while rolling his eyes, "don't give yourself too much credit dobe."

"Hmm… You know what teme, I think I remember the reason it took us so long to return," Naruko said smirking.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to look at Naruko, "You wouldn't… It would ruin my reputation along with yours," Sasuke whispered harshly.

"Try me," Naruko dared.

"Tch… Fine, you're smart… happy now?" Sasuke growled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you…" Naruko said. She put her hand up to her ear to emphasize her point.

"No! I'm not saying it again," Sasuke glared.

"Fine… Hey everyone! Guess what… Me and Sasuke–" Naruko shouted, but was stopped when Sasuke slapped his hand over her mouth… for the second time that day (1).

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Naruko removed his hand and whispered back, "Admit to everyone that were friends… best friends."

"You and Sasuke what?" asked an interested Hyuuga.

"We're… friends," Sasuke said, but Naruko elbowed him, "We're best friends."

"That's much better," Naruko said, smiling triumphantly. '_Yes… blackmailing others is a good thing… a very good thing._' (2)

"Oh really… because not long ago you two looked like you wanted to kill each other," Neji questioned.

"I still do…" mumbled Sasuke.

"What was that teme…?"

"Hn," was his reply as he turned to face Kakashi, who (along with the others), was holding in his laughter, "Can we go now!"

"But I was going to spar with Gai… besides," Kakashi laughed, "that's no way to treat your best friend."

"NOW!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Okay, okay. Come on everyone, let's go," Kakashi said as he waved for the others to follow.

"Bye teme," Naruko said, waving Sasuke good bye.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and whispered hotly in her ear, "I'll get you back…"

"Not likely," Naruko said as she stuck her tongue out. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked away toward his group.

"So… what did you do to blackmail the prince?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Naruko said, pretending like she didn't know what Kiba was talking about.

"Sure," Kiba said while giving her the 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, IT'S TIME FOR US TO SET UP OUR TENTS AND FIND DINNER!!!" Gai yelled.

"What? Don't they have quarters for the soldiers?" Naruko asked Kiba.

"Yeah, but Gai says he's preparing us for war by making us sleep in tents and hunting for our own food." Kiba said irritated.

"Wait… hunting for our food… don't they serve us food…"

"Yes, but Gai is too stupid to realize this, so we have to find our own damn food."

"TIME TO SET UP OUR TENTS!!" Gai yelled as he pulled out two sets of tent equipment.

"Why are there only two tents?" Naruko asked, but shook her head, "Actually, what I want to know is… who's sleeping in what tent with who?"

"Well, I suggest you share a tent with me and Shino," Kiba said as he started to help Shino put together one of the tents.

"Why?" Naruko asked as she started to help also.

"Lee and Guy kick in their sleep…" Kiba said looking straight in Naruko's eyes, "Hard." (3)

"Okay… Gai!" Naruko yelled toward Gai and Lee, who were already done setting up their tents, "I'm sharing a tent with Shino and Kiba."

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!"

Once they finished setting up their tent, they sat down to rest. (4)

"Ugh! I am so hungry…" Naruko whined.

"Yeah me too," Kiba nodded.

"Come on… let's find some food," Naruko said as she stood up, offering a hand to Kiba, "You want to come Shino?"

"No thank you… not hungry," Shino said as he continued to play with his bugs.

"Suit yourself. Let's go Akamaru," Kiba called to his dog.

"We're going to find some food," Naruko yelled to Gai and Lee.

"BE CAREFUL, THE SQUIRRELS ARE QUITE YOUTHFUL!!" Lee yelled as he took a bite out of his dead squirrel that he cooked over a fire. (5)

"Yeah… we'll be sure to watch out for the little devils," Naruko yelled back sarcastically.

**One hour later**

"Dammit! I'm starving and we've had no luck finding any food," Naruko yelled in a very frustrated voice.

"Maybe we should try to catch a squirrel," Kiba suggested.

"I am not eating a fucking squirrel… Maybe we should eat Akamaru!!!" Naruko yelled, not serious about eating the dog.

"Okay, calm down!!" Kiba yelled back.

"You know what Kiba, I'm going to kick your ass," Naruko said, but paused and sniffed the air, "Hey Kiba, do you smell that?"

"Huh? Smell what?" Kiba asked as he sniffed to air, "Yeah… It smells delicious."

"Come on, let's check it out."

The two followed the smell until they came to a wooden door that was cracked slightly. Voices could be heard on the other side of the door, but were too far away to understand what was being said. They both decided to take a peak inside and see what was going on.

"Hey it's teme and everyone else!!" Naruko whispered, "Lucky bastards."

"Yeah… they're probably talking about military strategies."

"Why?"

"What? You don't know who they are?"

"No," Naruko said plainly as she looked to see who exactly was inside, "It looks like Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke and the future king… Itachi I think was his name."

"Yes, but do you know who they are?"

"No."

"God! Did you live under a rock your entire life (6)?" Kiba asked as he turned his attention back to the men that were sitting at the table, "Neji is the future king of the Hyuuga Kingdom as well as the leader of the Hyuuga military forces. Sasuke, as you probably know, is one of the princes of the Uchiha Kingdom, but he is also one of the top generals of the army–"

"No way! Teme is a general?" Naruko interrupted.

"Yeah… Shikamaru is his advisor. Shikamaru is genius with an IQ of over 200."

"Is that a high number?"

"Ugh! Yes it is a high number… Now the future king, Itachi, is the leader of the Uchiha military forces. He is said to be a genius as well. Gaara is his advisor. They call him Gaara of the Sand."

"Is that why he carries a gourd on his back?"

"I guess… I don't really know much about him."

"Wow, I had no idea they were such important people."

"Yeah… On top of that they are the strongest ninja we have." Kiba said smiling because he knew more than Naruko.

"Wait… they're ninja?" Naruko asked as she turned and gave Kiba a look of horror.

"Yeah why?"

"Kiba… If they're ninja, wouldn't they be able to sense our–" Naruko began to ask, but was interrupted when the door swung open making Naruko fall on her face and Kiba fall on top of her.

"Sense your presence? Yes we can… But we didn't need to sense you because you two are loud." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you all high and mighty teme," Naruko said as she pushed Kiba off her and stood up.

"What are you doing wandering around at a time like this dobe?"

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend Sasuke?" Naruko asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Best friend? When did this happen little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Earlier today," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Well, why don't we invite your best friend and his friend to join us for dinner?" Itachi asked.

"I'd love to your highness," Naruko said as she smirked at Sasuke.

"Please call me Itachi," Itachi said with a smile.

"Okay… Thank you Itachi," Naruko smiled back as she and Kiba took a seat at the long rectangular table. She sat across from Sasuke and Kiba sat next to her.

"CHOUJI!!" Itachi called.

"Yes your highness?" asked a man that walked into the room. The man was tall and fat with swirls on his cheeks that gave him a sort of childish demeanor.

"We have two more guests," the king pointed toward Naruko and Kiba.

"Hello, I'm Chouji, the royal cook. What would you like to eat?"

"Can I get some food for my dog?" Kiba asked as he pointed toward Akamaru.

"Sure, what would you like for yourself?"

"Well what do you have?" Naruko asked.

"Anything you want," Chouji said shrugging his shoulders.

"Anything?" Naruko asked with devilish glint in her eyes.

"Yep!"

"Really?"

"Dammit Naruto, just pick something," Sasuke said with a vein popping out of his head.

"Okay… I want… RAMEN!!!" Naruko yelled making everyone in the room, other than Gaara, flinch, "LOTS AND LOTS OF RAMEN, MUAHAHAHA!!"

"Dobe… calm down. You're scaring everyone."

"Sorry…" Naruko mumbled.

"Okay ramen for you. And what would you like?" Chouji asked Kiba.

"I guess I'll have ramen too…" Kiba said.

"Yea!!! Kiba joined the ramen train!!!" Naruko yelled, "RAMEN" clap "RAMEN" clap "RAMEN" clap "RAM – OW!!! DAMMIT TEME DON'T KICK ME!!"

"Then shut up!"

"Fine…" Naruko pouted.

'_Cute… Wait! What the hell did I just say? Did I just think the dobe was cute_' Sasuke thought, '_He is kinda cute when he pouts… HOLD THE PHONE!!! DOES THIS MAKE ME GAY!!! I think Itachi is rubbing off on me… The dobe is not cute… yes… no… yes… no…_'

SMACK

Everyone in the room turned their head to Sasuke, who just slapped himself across the face. (7)

"Uh… Teme… are you ok?" Naruko asked, concern evident on her face.

'_Dammit!! Don't give me that look!! It makes you look cute!! But I don't think you're cute… I'm not gay…_' Sasuke frowned at the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he turned his head away from Naruko.

"You sure… You're face looks a little red," Naruko said as she reached over the table and put her hand on Sasuke's forehead, "You feel a little warm as well."

"I'm fine, stop worrying…" Sasuke growled as he pulled her hand of his forehead.

"Sorry for being concerned with you health…" Naruko pouted again.

'_FINE!!!! I think you're fucking cute!!! There I admitted it!!! Does this make me gay… dammit…_' Sasuke thought. But before he could have a mental breakdown their food arrived. After the food was served everyone was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Naruko slurping down her ramen.

After her seventh bowl of ramen she looked up to Chouji, "Can I have one last bowl please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

'_DAMMIT!!! STOP LOOKING CUTE!!!_' Sasuke screamed in his head.

"Sure thing!!" Chouji said happily as he walked back into the kitchen to make Naruko another bowl of ramen.

"Don't you ever get tired of that crap?" Sasuke asked.

"NEVER!!" Naruko yelled happily.

"So," Itachi started, "How did you and Sasuke become friends… um…"

"Naruto," Naruko finished.

"Ah, Naruto."

"We decided to call it truce and be friends," Naruko said with a big smile on her face.

"Really? Sasuke normally doesn't call it truce, or make friends easily," Itachi pointed out, "You must be something special."

"Pft… More like blackmails people to get what he wants," Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that little brother?"

"Nothing Itachi."

"Here's your ram–" Chouji said as he walked into the room, but tripped on the end of the carpet. Chouji fell on his face and the ramen went flying into the air…

PLOP

The ramen fell on top of Sasuke's head, "MY RAMEN…" Naruko cried.

Everyone at the table, even Gaara, tried to hold back their laughter as Sasuke glared at the crying Naruko.

"Stop crying about the ramen dobe… look at what happened to me!" Sasuke said pointed at himself.

"Hmm, you're right Sasuke," Naruko agreed as she reached across the table and grabbed one of the noodles on Sasuke's head.

"What are you doing…?" Sasuke asked as Naruko put the noodle in her mouth and slurped it down.

"Mmm, Sasuke, you taste good," Naruko smiled at the Uchiha.

'_Taste… good…? DAMMIT!!!_' Sasuke cursed himself as he looked down as his growing 'problem', '_Just fucking great…_'

"Excuse me while I go wash the crap off," Sasuke said as he excused himself from the table to go take a shower… and deal with his little problem.

"What's his problem?" Naruko asked as she watched the fuming Sasuke leave the room.

"Who knows… so Naruto," Itachi asked as the blonde turned in his direction, "do you have a date for the Farewell Party?"

"Farewell Party?" Naruko asked as she gave a questioning look.

"Yes… It's in a month… It's a party we throw for the soldiers before we head out to fight," Itachi smiled, "Are you going?"

"I guess… But I don't have a date," Naruko answered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" a voice laughed from behind the door.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked.

Just then, the door to the room slammed open revealing a laughing Kakashi, "HAHAHAHA!!" he laughed clutching his gut and gasping for air.

"Kakashi, calm down!" Itachi ordered.

"I'm… sorry… my lord," Kakashi said as he calmed down his laughing.

"Now… what's so funny?"

"Sasuke," was all he said before the entire room erupted in laughter. Everyone was laughing… well, almost everyone.

"Oh come on you guys… It's not funny!!" Naruko said, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I'm going to go find him and apologize for the way you guys are acting…" Naruko said as she left the room.

"HIS ROOM IS DOWN THE HALL 5 DOORS TO THE LEFT!!" Itachi yelled through the door.

'_Okay… down the hall 5 doors to the left…_' Naruko thought as she reached Sasuke's room. She opened the big oak doors and walked in. The room fit Sasuke perfectly… It had navy blue walls with black curtains and bed sheets (8). '_Geez, no wonder Sasuke is always in a bad mood… he need to add more color to his life, like orange!_'

She walked further into the room when she heard the shower running. She walked up to the bathroom door and prepared to knock when she heard noises behind the door.

"What?" Naruko whispered to herself as she put her ear up to the door. '_It sounds like… moaning!!!_'

"Nar… Naruto…" moaned the voice. (9)

'_OMIGOD!!! He's moaning my name… well my fake name… BUT that doesn't make a difference… what do I do? I can't knock on the door… that would be SO uncomfortable for both me and him… I'll just leave… pretend like this didn't happen… yeah!!_' Naruko thought as she turned around and sprinted out of the room.

She sprinted all the way to the tent where she would be sleeping. She crawled into the tent and noticed that Kiba and Shino were already asleep. She breathed out a sigh and crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep with one thought in mind…

'_Does Sasuke like me?_' (10)

**A/N:**

**1) I think Naruko talks too much… always getting her mouth slapped shut… poor thing… probably deserves it anyway**

**2) Yes blackmailing others is fun… as long as it's not you who gets blackmailed**

**3) I hate having to share a tent with people that kick and move around too much… it pisses me off**

**4) I don't know about you, but putting up at tent takes me a long time and I get tired afterwards**

**5) Hahaha… they're eating squirrels… poor squirrels**

**6) Is it just me or does Naruko know absolutely NOTHING**

**7) Sasuke slapped himself -literally- to stop himself from thinking about Naruko… its funny!!!**

**8) I not a decorator… sorry… just imagine dark colors**

**9) Is my story considered M because I'm implying sex?... I dunno**

**10) YES!! Sasuke does like you Naruko… I mean he was moaning your name… moron**

**Wow! This was by far the longest chapter I've written… It is longer than I thought it would be… oh well. DON'T FORGET!!! I need opinions: put Jiraiya in? Add lemon and/or lime? If I don't get opinions, then I won't put them in and the story will be shorter and will probably suck… its up to you… yeah, I'm a bitch. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. The Farewell Party

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… It breaks my heart that I don't**

_**A/N:**_** I have decided that I will not put in a lime or lemon because this is my first fic (I decided to save them for my next story)… BUT there will be make out scenes and slight foreplay… because I am a perv and I need some action in my story XD!! I have also decided to put in Jiraiya because I love that pervy old man, but he will not show up until later chapters… sorry**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously:**

'_**OMIGOD!!! He's moaning my name… well my fake name… BUT that doesn't make a difference… what do I do? I can't knock on the door… that would be SO uncomfortable for both me and him… I'll just leave… pretend like this didn't happen… yeah!!**_**' Naruko thought as she turned around and sprinted out of the room.**

**She sprinted all the way to the tent where she would be sleeping. She crawled into the tent and noticed that Kiba and Shino were already asleep. She breathed out a sigh and crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep with one thought in mind…**

'_**Does Sasuke like me?**_**'**

_**Chapter 8: The Farewell Party**_

As the month came to an end and the warm weather turned slightly chilly, signaling fall was approaching, Naruko was running out of time to find a date to the Farewell Party. Instead of finding a date like she should have over the month, she spent her time training and sparring with Sasuke. They had become closer over the month and would hang out a lot like best friends should, except for the occasional fight they would have over small things. BUT Naruko realized her current date less situation and decided to ask her friends in the medical unit to go with her since she felt uncomfortable asking another girl she didn't know.

Naruko peaked out from under her sleeping bag to make sure that neither Shino nor Kiba were awake. It was currently three in the morning and she knew that no one would be up. Once she was sure that Shino and Kiba were asleep, she slipped out of her covers and put her shoes on. She then sneaked out of the tent and headed in the direction of the medical unit blocks, enjoying the cool and quite morning air.

Once she reached Sakura's office window, she picked up some pebbles and threw them against the window hoping it would wake Sakura up. After about five minutes the office door was shoved open,

"WHAT!!" Sakura yelled while rubbing her eyes.

"I need you to get the other girls and meet me down here," Naruko whispered loudly.

Sakura groaned and slammed the window shut. Naruko waited a couple of minutes before Sakura and the others came outside.

"What the hell do you want from us so early in the fucking morning," Ino growled, obviously not a morning person.

"I need a date to the Farewell Party…" Naruko said.

"Sorry, I'm going with Chouji," Ino said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what about you Sakura?" Naruko asked hopefully.

"Lee already asked me," Sakura mumbled.

"Lee?" Naruko asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah… he was so nice when he asked, that I couldn't say no," Sakura explained, "It's not like anyone else asked me anyways."

"Okay," Naruko said in a disappointed way, "Hinata?"

"S-sorry Naruko, but I'm going with Sasuke," Hinata said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Naruko yelled, "Teme never told me about that!!!"

"We're just going as friends and to strengthen the relationship between the Hyuuga and Uchiha Kingdoms," Hinata said trying to comfort the fuming blonde.

"I can't believe teme didn't tell me," Naruko mumbled to herself.

"Speaking of Sasuke… I hear you two are best friends," Deidara said with a wink.

"S-so," Naruko stuttered while she blushed like a little girl.

"Sounds like someone has a crushy wushy on a certain Uchiha," Deidara said a girly tone as he poked Naruko playfully in the arm.

"Shut. Up." Naruko spat, each word coming out like venom.

"Oh… so you're not denying the crush," Deidara laughed as the blonde sent her a nasty glare, "and it seems the Uchiha is rubbing off on you as well."

"Yeah! Well, what about you? Who are _you_ going with?" Naruko said angrily as well as curiously.

Deidara stopped laughing and started fuming, "A fucking bastard," he mumbled.

"And who might that be exactly?" Naruko pushed.

"No one," Deidara said as he kicked a rock next to his foot.

Naruko smiled… making Deidara mad is fun! "Doesn't sound like no one."

"It's Itachi," Sakura said.

Naruko paused for a second, then, "Hahaha! Who's got a crush on a certain Uchiha now?" Naruko continued to laugh as Deidara glared at her, hoping she would shut up.

"Well since none of us can help you find a date, we better get back to bed," Deidara said as he dragged the other girls inside.

"Hey, wait a second," Naruko yelled, but stooped when her face met the door. "FUCK!!" she yelled, holding her nose. '_That's going to leave a mark._' "Gosh… sometimes I think Deidara acts more like a girl than I do."

Naruko continued to mumbled curses about how 'Deidara always overreacts and how her friends always abuse her' as she headed back to her tent. Once there, she went inside and took her shoes off and climbed back into her sleeping bag, not checking to see if the others were awake until,

"Where were you at?" Kiba said suspiciously.

"Uh… I had to pee," Naruko mumbled as she pulled the sleeping bag over her head.

"It took you a half an hour to pee?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Cut the crap Naruto," Kiba yelled as he yanked the sleeping bag off her head.

"Fine… I was looking for a date," she said as she rolled over, facing away from Kiba.

"At three in the morning?"

"Yes… I was meeting up with this girl to as her if she wanted to go with me, but she said no," she lied.

"Oh… don't worry, the girl I wanted to go with is already taken," Kiba sympathized.

"Who might that be exactly?" Naruko asked as she rolled back over to face Kiba.

"Um… well… she's way out of my league, so it doesn't matter who it is anyway," he said as he laid back down.

"Come on! You know you want to tell me," Naruko said playfully.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga," Shino mumbled under his blankets.

"What the hell Shino," Kiba shouted, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"You like Hinata?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah… But she's way too good for me… she's pretty… she's beautiful… she's gorgeous… she's stunning…"

"Those are all the same thing."

"Yeah… but most of all she's a princess… and I'm just a mutt," Kiba said sadly.

"Don't give up Kiba… I think she would like you if she got to know you," Naruko said as she gave Kiba a comforting smile.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!!"

"Thanks Naruto," Kiba said as he laid down to go back to sleep.

Naruko smiled at the thought of Hinata and Kiba as a couple. '_They would be so cute together!!!_' she squealed in her head as she laid down and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, the night of the Farewell Party had arrived and everyone was getting ready. The men were dressed in there military uniforms and the women were dressed in beautiful gowns. 

"You ready Kiba?" Naruko yelled as she looked at herself in the mirror. '_I think this uniform makes my butt look big…_'

"Yeah I'm ready," Kiba said as he walked in the room wearing the same uniform as Naruko.

"Kiba… can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Why do our uniforms have these metal plates have on them?" Naruko asked as she pointed to the metal plate on her chest that read 193751.

"They are there so that if someone dies and there body is so mangled that no one can identify it, they can figure out who it is."

Naruko paled at the thought, "Okay."

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm going to this party with another guy," Kiba groaned.

"We're just going as friend," Naruko pointed out, "And besides, Shino's with us also."

The three 'men' looked at each other and let out a sigh… they were so pathetic.

"Come on, let's go," Shino said as he got up out of the chair he was sitting in and headed out the door.

Kiba and Naruko followed Shino as they headed in the direction of the royal ballroom where the party was being held. As the ballroom came into view, load music could be heard and lines of people were outside waiting to get in. Kiba, Shino, and Naruko waited in the line until they were inside. The ballroom was decorated for the occasion and had a buffet in the corner of the room, a stage set up against the back wall, and a bar next to the buffet. Across from the bar and buffet was a long table were all the generals and royals would sit. Everyone else sat at the round tables that were scattered across the room.

"We better find a place to sit before they announce the generals and stuff," Kiba said in a bored tone.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Naruko said as they looked for an empty table to sit at.

They eventually found an available table in the corner of the room and took their seats just as the announcer walked up on stage. He talked about how it was such an honor to have everyone there and started to announce generals. Naruko just drowned him out… why should she care? She finally paid attention when the announcer called out people she knew.

First was Gaara, who was by himself…poor Gaara. Next was Shikamaru, who looked bored out of his mind and had a blonde with him that had four ponytails held up on the back of her head. Then came Neji, who was by himself like Gaara and gave a smug look to some of the soldiers in the room. After Neji were Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata was wearing a light purple dress that brought out her eyes and had her hair down. Naruko looked across the table at Kiba and saw him drooling. She kicked him in the leg and he glared at her before she turned her attention back to Sasuke. He was dressed like all the other generals, but Naruko thought he looked way hotter… she had stop herself from drooling like Kiba. Last was Itachi, who was smiling as he pulled along a very pissed Deidara… Naruko just laughed.

Once the announcer was done, everyone got up from their seats and started to socialize.

"I'm going to go talk to teme," Naruko said as she looked at Kiba and Shino, "You guys want to come?"

"Sure!" Kiba said jumping to his feet… probably just wanted to see Hinata.

"No thank you," Shino said as he headed in the direction of the buffet.

"Okay… come on Kiba!" Naruko said as she dragged him with her toward where Sasuke and the others were at.

"Hey teme!" Naruko yelled as she reached where Sasuke and Hinata were sitting.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"What? I can't say hello to my best friend?" Naruko pouted.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned his attention elsewhere.

"Hey Hina-chan!!!" Naruko exclaimed as she turned to Hinata.

"H-hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she blushed.

"You two know each other?" Sasuke asked looking at both Naruko and Hinata.

"You can say that…" Naruko said as she looked at Kiba, "Hinata, this is Kiba… why don't you two get to know each other!"

"What about Sasuke?" Kiba said, pointing to the Uchiha.

"He's going to buy me a drink," she said as she grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away, "Have fun you two!!"

"You realize the drinks are free dobe," Sasuke said as he pulled his arm free from Naruko's grasp.

"Really? Well, you're coming with me anyways."

"Whatever…" he said as he followed Naruko through the crowd. While they were on their way to the bar, they bumped into Shikamaru and his date.

"Hey Shikamaru!!" Naruko waved, "Who's you're date?"

"Temari," the girl said politely, "I'm this lazy ass's girlfriend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Temari. I'm Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto, but me and Shikamaru are going to dance," she said as she dragged the unwilling Shikamaru onto the dance floor.

Once Sasuke and Naruko reached the bar, they ordered some drinks and watched the different couples on the dance floor… including Shikamaru and Temari.

"Wow, he even dances lazily," Naruko laughed.

"Yeah… he's always been that way," Sasuke said as their drinks arrived.

"How are you enjoying the party Naruto?" Itachi said as he walked up to them dragging along Deidara.

"Good!" Naruko smiled, "Are you enjoying the party Dei-kun!" Naruko joked as Deidara glared at him.

"Fine, _Naruto_," Deidara spat evilly.

"You two know each other?" Itachi asked.

"Yep! We're friends!" Naruko nodded.

"Yeah… friends," Deidara said as he rolled his eyes.

"You two sound like friends," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hey Itachi?" Naruko asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know any embarrassing stories about Sasuke would you?" Naruko asked as Sasuke turned around and glared at her and Itachi.

"Actually, I think I do," Itachi smirked.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Sasuke growled as he glared at Itachi.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the glare had no affect on Itachi, "No, I don't mind at all."

"Don't you dare Itachi!!"

"Well… when Sasuke was little he had this teddy bear called Mr. Teddy and…"

After that Sasuke drowned out the entire story. He looked over at the bartender and asked for a bottle of the strongest alcohol he had.

"You sure you want the whole bottle, you majesty? It kinda strong," the man said.

"Yes," Sasuke said, glaring at the man to make him hurry. He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Here you go," the man said as he handed Sasuke a bottle of alcohol.

Sasuke looked at the bottle for a moment, debating on whether to get drunk or not. But once he heard the laughter of Naruko and the others he took the bottle and started chugging it down.

'_Yep… I'm getting drunk tonight…_'

**A/N:**

**Oh no!!! Sasuke is getting drunk… what's going to happen? You'll find out next chapter… XD**

**Sorry that I had none of those number thingies like I normally do, but its getting late and I have school tomorrow. I might take a while to update as well, so I tried to make the last couple chapters longer… I'll try and update as soon as I can… depends on the number of reviews I get :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Payback is a Bitch

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… If I did Naruto would be even more kick ass then he already is**

_**A/N: **_**So… I'm finally updating after like two weeks. I wasn't going to update, but I'm stuck at home because of the weather… It's snowing… and here, it doesn't snow… EVER!! Your probably wondering when they'll go out to fight the Sound… It's coming soon. They next few chapters are going to be exciting, I hope.**

_**WARNING:**_** There is a point in this chapter were Sasuke gets a little touchy feely… so just deal with it.**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously:**

**Sasuke looked at the bottle for a moment, debating on whether to get drunk or not. But once he heard the laughter of Naruko and the others he took the bottle and started chugging down it down.**

'_**Yep… I'm getting drunk tonight…**_**'**

_**Chapter 10: Payback is a Bitch**_

"29 bottles of beer on da wall, 29 bottles of beer…" Sasuke slurred as he danced around the stage swing a bottle of beer. Thankfully, everyone had already left and the only people there were laughing their asses off at the sight of the proud Uchiha prince embarrassing himself.

"Okay you guys, I think that's enough for tonight," Naruko said as she lifted herself off the floor and clutching her stomach from laughing so hard, "We shouldn't let him drink anymore."

"Yeah… He needs to get some rest," Itachi said, "Someone needs to take him to his room and keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Everyone turned their gazes toward Naruko, "Me?" she asked in a 'there-is-no-way-in-hell-I-am-going-to-watch-that-bastard' tone.

"Thank you for volunteering Naruto," Deidara interrupted with a sadistic smile on his face… payback is a bitch, "Well, the rest of us better be on our way."

"Wait a second!" Naruko yelled as she stepped in front of the exit to stop the others from leaving.

"Hey guyz," Sasuke slurred and he tried to walk over to the others without falling on his face, "I have a question?"

Everyone gave a questioning look toward the raven before asking, "What?"

"Well… ya know that girl that called me ya bastard," he said as he wobbled to keep his balance.

"Yeah… why?" Ino asked.

"Well… I noticed tat she wasn't here?" he paused to take a gulp of his beer.

"No more beer for you Sasuke," Itachi said as he snatched the bottle away from his brother, earning a growl of disapproval in return, "But my brother does have a point… What happened to that girl?"

"Uhh…" Naruko trailed off. '_The fuck? Where the hell did a question like that come from?_' "Well, you see… she… um…"

"She got pregnant and had to leave…" Sakura blurted out, but immediately regretted it afterwards.

"Pregnant?" Naruko asked trying to hold back her anger, but settled with a glare that would have scared away the devil himself.

The other girls tried to hold back their laughter, but were failing miserably. Tears were falling from their eyes from trying so hard not to laugh.

"Are you guys crying?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ino decided to roll with it and said, "She was so young!!! WHY!?"

The other girls played along and started to cry as well as add comments such as 'she had so much potential' and 'she was so naïve'. Naruko glared at every single one of them and swore she was going to punch them in their throats if they didn't shut up.

"Oh, that's too bad," Itachi said as he comforted a 'crying' Deidara, "We should leave… remember to keep on eye on Sasuke, Naruto." Itachi said quickly as he dragged Deidara past Naruko.

Before Naruko could say anything everyone ran passed her and left her alone with Sasuke. Naruko just stared at the door in disbelief. '_Did they just leave me here… alone… with Sasuke?_' she thought as she turned around to face the Uchiha.

"I guess I'm stuck with you…" Naruko said a walked over to where Sasuke was sitting.

Sasuke didn't reply, so Naruko figured he was too drunk to respond. She also decided she was going to have to help Sasuke get to his room. She waved a hand in front of his face to make sure he was still conscious because he was too heavy to carry by herself. When he looked up at her and gave her a lopsided smile she felt herself blush… he was an adorable drunk.

"Well, since you're not unconscious, we need to get you to you're room," Naruko said slowly, to make sure he would understand. He nodded and tried to stand up, but fell down on the floor.

"Here… let me help you…" she laughed as she put one of his arms around her shoulder and lifted him back up on to his feet. They walked slowly as they headed toward his room. As they reached the familiar oak door, Naruko opened it and walked inside. "We better get you ready for bed." Naruko stated as she set Sasuke down on the bed.

"Ya wanna help," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"I think you're old enough to do that yourself," Naruko said as she looked away to hide her blush.

"But I can't do it myself," he slurred as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

She turned back toward the raven and rolled her eyes, "You are such a child," she mumbled as she helped him unbutton his shirt. '_Don't think perverted thoughts… don't think perverted thoughts…_' she chanted in her head as she helped him strip all the way to his boxers. Once they were done, Naruko took a look at Sasuke's firm chest. She felt a warm substance run down her nose and tried to wipe it away… only to realize she had a bloody nose.

"Ya nose is bleedin'," Sasuke pointed out. Naruko covered up her nose and ran to the bathroom to get a towel and clean up the blood.

Once she was done cleaning up the mess she looked at herself in the mirror, "I am going to fucking kill Itachi for leaving me alone with Sasuke," she said as she imagined all the different ways to kill the future king in the most painful ways possible. Then she thought about how Sasuke moaned her name in the shower the day Chouji accidentally dropped the ramen on his head.

"I'll be surprised if I'm still a virgin by the end of the night…" she mumbled as she walked backed into the room. Once she was back in the room, she noticed Sasuke was no where in sight. "OMIGOD!! Itachi is going to kill me!" she yelled as she ran over to the bed where the Uchiha was sitting moments ago.

Just as she was about to turn around and look for him, she felt a warm breath against her ear, "I'm right here, Naruto," the raven purred.

Naruko turned around to yell at him, but was pushed roughly onto the soft bed. "What the hell Sasuke!?" she yelled trying to sit back up again, but Sasuke kept her pinned down.

"Sasuke, get off of m–" Naruko tried to yell, but was stopped when Sasuke kissed her. Naruko gasped and Sasuke used it as an invitation to slip his tongue into her mouth. '_OMIGOD!!! SASUKE IS KISSING ME – although he has a very talented tongue – BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!_' Naruko yelled in her head as she tried to push the Uchiha off of her, but Sasuke had a tight hold on her and didn't budge. Eventually Naruko felt dizzy from the lack of air and started to panic. Sasuke noticed this and pulled away for air.

"Sasuke get the fuck off of me!" Naruko said while gasping for air.

Sasuke just ignored her and decided to attack her neck. He began to lightly nip and suck on the sensitive flesh and once he was done he lifted he head to look at the hickey he left. Smirking at his 'work of art', he then continued to leave more hickeys along her neck and jaw line.

"Sasuke… aahh… GOD DAMMIT… get… off," Naruko moaned as she put up little resistance.

Sasuke smirked as he began to play with the hem of Naruko's shirt before slowly sliding his hand underneath it.

Naruko noticed that Sasuke's hand began to travel upward and began to panic. '_OH MAN!! HE'S GOING TO FIGURE OUT I'M A GIRL!!!_' Naruko thought as she opened her mouth to scream, but stopped when Sasuke's body went limp. Naruko paused for a moment before looking at the raven, only to notice he had fallen asleep.

"What the hell…" Naruko whispered as she pushed the Uchiha off her and onto the other side of the bed. She looked as the sleeping man for a moment and then breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close." She continued to looking at the sleeping raven and noticed he looked a lot more serene in his sleep. Not like when he was awake and always scowling, but peaceful and (in Naruko's opinion) like an innocent child.

Naruko could feel her eyelids droop as she began to fall asleep. She tired to stay awake, but gave into the exhaustion and pulled the cover over herself and Sasuke. Once she was comfortable, she fell asleep to the sounds of Sasuke's breathing that filled the quiet room.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, but immediately regretted it as the light shined in his eyes and gave him a massive head ache. He groaned and he sat up and looked around the room. '_How did I get back in my room? What the hell happened last night?... The last thing I remember was deciding that I was going to… get… drunk… uh oh…_' Sasuke panicked as he looked around the room and noticed spiky blonde hair sticking out from the pillow next to him. Sasuke shifted in the bed and moved the covers over the blonde's head and noticed that, indeed, it was Naruko. '_OMIGOD!! Don't tell me I had sex with Naruto and can't remember!_' Sasuke mentally yelled at himself.

Just as Sasuke was about to mentally punch himself in the face he noticed that he was wearing his boxers. '_Wait… If we had amazing sex last night… than why am I still wearing my boxers…?_' he thought as he lifted up the covers and noticed that Naruko was still fully clothed. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, but immediately stiffened when he felt Naruko move.

Naruko mumbled something about it being cold and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, snuggling closer. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde and decided that he was going to stay in bed a little longer. Sasuke looked at the blonde's sleeping form and noticed that Naruko didn't look like a man at all… she actually looked quite feminine. That's when Sasuke noticed a series of hickeys that adorned her neck and jaw line. The raven smirked at himself, '_Maybe last night wasn't as eventless as I thought…_'

Naruko started the shift around before her eyes finally fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her. She paused for a moment before opening her mouth, "AAAAHHHH!!!" she screamed as she pushed herself off the Uchiha and head first onto the floor.

"Jesus… do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples, "I have a huge hangover and you're not making it any better with your girlish screeching."

"I do not scream like a girl," Naruko pouted as she rubbed the bump that was forming on her head.

"What happened last night?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko's whole face turned red, confirming that some had indeed happened last night, "Uhh… you got really drunk and everyone dumped you on me, so I stayed the night to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"Is that all?" Sasuke pushed.

Naruko turned even redder, if that was even possible; "Of course!!" she lied.

"Then were did you get those hickeys from," Sasuke said as he pointed to her neck.

"Hickeys?" Naruko asked as she looked at her neck in the small mirror in the corner of the room. She took one look at her neck in the mirror before she turned around and punched Sasuke in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"OW!! What was that for?" Sasuke yelled as her rubbed his shoulder.

"What are you… a fucking leech?" Naruko yelled as she pointed to her neck.

"I did that?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruko's eye's widened in horror, "Uhh… well… you were drunk and it was probably just an accident… we can forget it ever happened…" Naruko mumbled as she played with the hem of her shirt, not daring to look the prince in the eyes.

"Do you want to pretend it never happened?" Sasuke asked as he lifted Naruko's chin, so their eyes could meet.

Naruko stared into Sasuke's eyes for awhile before she opened her mouth to reply, "I–" she started but was stopped when the door opened.

"Little brother, we have to prepare to leave tomorrow–" Itachi started, but stopped when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't the only one in the room. He looked at the two and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't know I was interrupting anything."

"Oh… you're not. I was just leaving," Naruko said as she left Sasuke's side and walked to the door, "See you later Sasuke… Itachi…" she bowed as she left the room.

"You have the worst time ever Itachi," Sasuke growled.

"I'm sorry little brother," Itachi apologized, "I came to let you know that we will be leaving tomorrow and we need to get ready."

"Fine… I'll be out once I'm done getting ready."

"Okay," Itachi said simply as he left the room.

"Dammit," Sasuke cursed as fell face first onto his bed. He was so close to getting an answer from Naruko before Itachi interrupted. He pulled a pillow close to his face and inhaled the scent that was strictly Naruko. The raven closed his eyes and pictured Naruko…her blonde hair… her blue eyes…her defiant attitude that attracted her to him. '_He reminds me so much of Naruko… every time I think about him my heart feels warm._' Sasuke thought as he rolled over onto he back and looked at the ceiling.

"What is this feeling I get every time I'm around him?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he walked toward his bathroom.

'_Is it love?_'

**A/N:**

**Once again… I'm to damn lazy to do those number things… If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**MY GOD!! That ending was SO mushy that I almost couldn't take it… I'm not big on romance… actually I like to read it, but I hate writing it.**

**Sorry if this chapter was too perverted to you, but it's only going to get worse… because Jiraiya is going to be in the next chapter!!! Yea, I'm so excited… and I'm writing the story!!!**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I update and the sooner Jiraiya makes an appearance… it's up to you… dun dun dun duunn!! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Enter! EroSennin

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… If I did Itachi and Sasuke would kiss and make up… JK**

_**A/N:**_ **Thank you to all my reviewers… I LOVE YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS)!!! Sorry it took me a while to update, but I was stuck on a writers block. I am also going to try to fix all my grammar problems throughout the chapters… If you know of any, please let me know!! Yea, Jiraiya is in this chapter!!**

_**WARNING:**_ **Uh… I am a pervert… just thought I ought to let you know… It might show in my writing… you have been warned… let's have some T rated fun… XD**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Previously:**

"**What is this feeling I get every time I'm around him?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he walked toward his bathroom.**

'_**Is it love?**_**'**

_**Chapter 11: Enter! Ero-Sennin **_

"Okay… calm down…" Naruko whispered to herself. Once she left Sasuke's room she sprinted as far away as she could get from Sasuke, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he ran up to the blonde, "Naruto?" Kiba asked agitated that the blonde didn't answer him. He noticed she had a far off look on her face and hadn't noticed him yet. An evil smirk spread across his face as he had an evil idea pop into his head, "HEY SASUKE!!"

Naruko snapped out of her thoughts and screamed, "OMIGOD!! WHERE!?" She was on the verge of running away again when she noticed Kiba was rolling around on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny you fucking bastard," Naruko growled as she kicked him in the stomach.

He let out a yelp of pain, "Sorry," he coughed out as he gripped his stomach where she kicked him. "So… why are you avoiding the Uchiha?" he asked as he stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"What? I'm not avoiding Sasuke… Why would I be avoiding Sasuke? He's just Sasuke… with the name Sasuke… Sasuke…" Naruko mumbled nervously.

Kiba looked at her like she was deranged, "Well… first of all, you tried to run away when I called Sasuke's name. Second, you keep saying his name over and over again. And last, I am convinced that you are gay–"

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" Naruko shouted. '_I'm not gay… I LIKE GUYS!! That sounded kind of gay… shit…_'

"Fine, fine! You're not gay… but do you admit to having an attraction to Sasuke?" Kiba said as he got up in Naruko's face and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Pft… NO!"

"Then why won't you look me directly in the eyes?"

"FINE!!! I LIKE THAT COLD HEARTED BASTARD… I THINK HE'S A FUCKING SEX GOD ON EARTH!!" Naruko screamed loudly, scaring the group of people passing by.

"Jeez… did you have to scream… all I can hear is ringing," Kiba said as he tilted his head like he was trying to get water out of his ears. "Well, at least you admit to it…"

"Whatever… what are we doing today?"

"Since we are leaving tomorrow, Gai is taking us to the hot springs for a day of rest and relaxation," Kiba said as he headed in the direction of the rest of the group.

Naruko's eyes widened, "Hot… springs… I can't go!!"

"WHAT! You have to go… no offense, but you stink," Kiba laughed as he held his nose to emphasize his point.

"But I… but I–"

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT… TO THE HOT SPRINGS!!!" Gai interrupted as he dragged a very unwilling Naruko with him.

'_Oh shit… Oh shit!! How am I going to get out of this one…? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! They're going to find out I'm a girl… FUCK!!!!_' Naruko screamed inside her head as she started to panic. While she was suffering from a mini breakdown the group arrived at the palace hot springs.

"Ah Gai… I knew you would come to the hot springs today," Naruko looked up at the person who was talking and noticed that it was Kakashi.

"I can't believe I am going to bath with a bunch of peasants," Neji complained from behind Kakashi.

"How the mighty have fallen…" Gaara said in his normal stoic tone.

"Too troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he stared at the clouds in the afternoon sky.

"TO THE BATHS!!!" Lee screamed as he walked though a door that indicated the men's bath house. The others followed him in, but Naruko just stood there and stared at the door.

"Dobe," Sasuke said from behind her, "are you just going to stare at the door all day or are you going to go inside?"

"Just stare at the door all day…" Naruko whispered.

"What? Are you scared of bathing with other men?" Sasuke smirked.

"…" Naruko just stared at the door.

Sasuke sighed before he grabbed Naruko's arm and dragged her off in another direction.

"Hey… Teme what are you doing?" Naruko asked as Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"There is a natural hot spring this way and since you have issues bathing with other men, I thought that it would help," Sasuke replied.

"Really? THANK YOU!!" Naruko shouted as she hugged the raven. Sasuke blushed at the closeness of the blonde and Naruko lightly pushed him away when she remembered what happened last night. "So where is it?"

"That way…" Sasuke trailed off as he pointed down a trail, "Follow the trail and it will lead you there."

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruko smiled.

Sasuke's blush darkened as he muttered a 'you're welcome' before heading back in the direction of the men's bath house.

Naruko followed the trail until she reached a beautiful natural spring. She looked around a couple of times to make sure no one was around before she stripped and jumped into the warm water.

"This is the best," Naruko murmured to herself as she relaxed into the water.

After ten minutes she began to finish cleaning up and got out of the water. She then realized she didn't have a freaking towel, "dammit," she whispered as she searched for her clothes. She slipped her clothes on over her wet body with a look of displeasure as the water seeped through her clothes.

"Just fucking great! Now I'm going to die from fucking pneumonia because I don't have a fucking retarded towel," she whined as she walked in the direction of the women's bath, hoping to sneak in and get a towel without being noticed.

Naruko was almost to the bath when she heard someone, "Hehehe," she turned to the voice and saw white hair, "Konoha has such beautiful women…"

'_Is that pervert peeping on the women in the bath house_' Naruko thought as she stood behind the man, "They have such soft, silky curves… hehehe…" he said to himself, completely oblivious the Naruko. When she was directly behind the man she could tell he was looking through a small hole, '_yep, he's a peeper… what a pervert_'.

"Whatcha doing old man…" Naruko whispered in the man's ear, making him jump up in the air.

"Nothing, I swear…" he said as he held up his hands to defend himself and had his eyes closed, "I'm sorry Tsunade… I swear I won't do it again… Don't kill me!!"

"Tsunade?"

"Huh… sorry boy, I thought you were someone else," he's said as he went back to peeping through the hole.

"I could turn you in for peeping in on the women's bath house… I know Tsunade…" Naruko said smirking when the man turned to her with a look of horror spread across his face.

"You lie," he said.

"You want to bet… blonde… brown eyes… head of the medical department… loves Sake…"

"What do you want from me you brat?"

"I don't know… what do you have to offer?"

The man looked at her with a strange gleam in his eyes as he stood and said, "Do you know who I am… I am the famous toad hermit and sannin… Jiraiya!!"

"Never heard of you…" Naruko said unimpressed, "I think I'm going to tell Tsunade you were here."

Naruko began to walk away when Jiraiya shouted, "WAIT!! You're a ninja in training right?" Naruko nodded, "What if I told you I can teach you an awesome ninja technique that will help you rise in the ninja ranks?"

"REALLY!?" Naruko shouted as she ran up to him.

"Yep… It's called the Summoning Technique," he replied.

"Summoning Technique…? That sounds lame… What else you got ero-sennin…?"

"What? It's not lame… and what did you call me?" he said raising his voice in irritation.

"I called you ero-sennin and if you can't teach me anything cool, then I'm going to go find Tsunade…" Naruko said as began walking away again.

"What?" he said in disbelief, "Wait, wait, wait!!! I have an even better technique… It's guaranteed to impress even you… It's called the Rasengan…"

"Rasengan?"

"Yes… It's a technique created by the famous Yondaime himself… so what do you say…? I'll even teach you the summoning technique…"

"Okay! You have a deal ero-sennin…" she said smiling as she shook hands with Jiraiya.

"Alright let's start your training…" he said as he began to walk away.

"Is it possible for me to learn all this in one day?" Naruko asked.

"WHAT!? ONE DAY!! It'll take weeks, if not months, to learn these techniques…" Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"Then the deals off…"

"OKAY!!!" he shouted hitting himself in the head with his palm, "It will be hard training, but we might be able to do… but I doubt it" he whispered to himself.

"Alright… now I'll be able to kick teme's ass for sure," Naruko cheered as she punched her fist into the air.

"Then let's start our training Whiskers…"

"Whiskers?"

"You have three little fox whiskers on both your cheeks…" he said pointing to her face.

"Oh shit, I forgot," she cursed as she pulled out some make up from her pocket and spread it on her cheeks to cover the marks.

"What are you doing?"

"My dad told me to always hide my scars from everyone… I don't know why though…" she said scratching her head in confusion.

"I have an idea…" Jiraiya said to himself as they headed in the direction of the forest for their training.

**A/N:**

**Sorry… I'm the worst when it comes to updating my stories… SORRY!!! Thanks to again to all my loyal reviewers… I love you peoplez!!!!**

**Will Naruko be able to learn the secret techniques in one day? Does Jiraiya know about her hidden past?... Find out next time!!!**

**Turns out I didn't do anything perverted this chapter… sorry for the false warning!!! YEA JIRAIYA HAS FINALLY SHOWED UP!!! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone… XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	12. The Seal

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… I would quit my day job if I did…**

_**A/N: **_**Thanks again for all the reviews… I can't say thanks enough… THANK YOU!!! I feel like less of a loser when you guys review… I want to cry (from happiness)!!! Any ways… enough of the blubbering. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did… I love Ero-Sennin, I cried when he died… I still think he's alive… He almost died two times, so I think he can live through one more… They can't kill off the ultimate pervert… TT.TT**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously**

"**My dad told me to always hide my scars from everyone… I don't know why though…" she said scratching her head in confusion.**

"**I have an idea…" Jiraiya said to himself as they headed in the direction of the forest for their training.**

_**Chapter 12: The Seal**_

"Okay Naruto, that's enough training for today" Jiraiya said as he looked at the blonde on the ground breathing heavily and on the verge passing out from exhaustion.

"No! I can go longer," she opposed as she tried to stand.

"You probably could… but I have to talk to you about something."

"Huh? What?" she said giving him a look of confusion.

"First of all… are you a girl?"

"Wha–"

"Don't lie to me," he said, no commanded, leaving no room for disagreements.

Naruko panicked, "I… uh… well…"

"You can trust me Naruto," Jiraiya said putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a comforting smile.

She sighed before replying with a quiet 'yes', "… but my name is Naruko…"

"I knew it," he responded.

"What?"

"Let me guess your name is Naruko Uzumaki…"

"How… How did you know?" she asked in amazement, the pervert knew her true name.

"You don't remember…?" he asked in astonishment. '_How can she not remember…? Minato must have put a seal on her that made her forget… hm… I wonder where he put it._'

"What are you thinking you pervert?" Naruko asked as she walked a couple feet away from him.

"What?"

"You have that perverted grin on your face…" she glared as she pointed at him.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Lift up your shirt…"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" she screamed, on the verge of killing the perverted man.

"Not like that… show me your stomach… I have to check for something…"

"No!" she stated plainly.

"Then I'll just have to tell everyone your true identity…" Jiraiya smirked as he turned away from the blonde girl. '_Ha! Who's blackmailing who now…_" Jiraiya cheered in his head… hook, line, and sinker. (1)

"I hate you old man," Naruko glared as fierce as she could. She glared a little longer before sighing in defeat and hesitantly lifted her shirt, giving Jiraiya a perfect view of her stomach. Before Jiraiya could get a good view, Naruko added, "Don't even think about doing anything perverted," which clearly stated if he even thought of doing anything outside of the 'safe' zone, she would kill him in the most horrifying ways possible. And if that wasn't clear… the look she was giving him clearly said it.

Jiraiya gulped before continuing to examine the mark on her stomach. '_Hm… that's not it, that's the Kyuubi seal… I was right in my assumption, she's the princess… but where did Minato put the memory seal… well, the only other reasonable place would be on her back… just great…_'

"Turn around…"

"What?"

"I said turn around… I think it's on your back…"

"What's on my back?" she asked as she turned around and lifting up her shirt in the back, revealing a swirl-like seal located on her lower back.

"There it is… the memory seal," Jiraiya murmured as he gathered chakra on the tips of his fingers.

Before she could ask what a memory seal was she felt a sharp pain in her lower back and screamed out in pain as she passed out.

She cursed the pervert as she slipped into a deep darkness…

"_Daddy!_"

"Huh? Who's there?" Naruko asked as she looked around, she was in the Uchiha royal garden.

"_Daddy!_"

Naruko turned in the direction of the voice. Standing before here was a little girl with bright blonde hair and stunning azure eyes, but the one thing that stood out about the girl was she had three whisker marks on both cheeks. Naruko stared wide eyed at the little girl as she touched her own cheeks, '_this… this is me when I was a little girl. Are these my missing memories…?_'

"_Daddy!_" the little girl yelled as she ran past Naruko and toward a tall man with the same bright hair and azure eyes.

"_Hello sweetheart…_" the man greeted as he picked up the girl.

"_Daddy… do I have to meet the prince,_" the girl pouted giving him the infamous Naruko Uzumaki puppy dog look.

Naruko smirked at her younger self… that look worked almost every time.

"_Yes sweetheart, you do… don't worry… you two are bound to become best friends…_" the man smiled reassuringly.

"_Minato! Long time no see old friend…_" said a man that appeared, Naruko immediately recognized the man as the king of the Uchiha Kingdom.

"_Fugaku (2)! How are Mikoto and Itachi doing?_" Minato said as he shook hands with the king.

"_Good, good,_" the man laughed before turning his attention to the young Naruko, "_So this is the little princess… she's a beautiful one Minato, looks just like you…_"

"I WAS A PRINCESS!!!" Naruko shouted, but slapped a hand over her mouth, hoping she wouldn't be noticed, but they continued as if they couldn't hear her. '_They must not be able to hear me… good…_" she thought as she kept watching.

"_Are you saying I'm beautiful, Fugaku… I don't think your wife will be too happy…_" Minato joked as he winked.

"_Oh ha ha, Minato… you so funny…_" the king said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"_Are you boys done flirting yet?_" said a beautiful woman with long black hair. Next to her was a young Itachi standing proudly.

"_Mikoto! You look beautiful,_" Minato said as he kissed to woman's hand politely before turning to Itachi, "_Itachi… you've grown so much since the last time I saw you… How are you?_"

"_Good, King Uzumaki,_" Itachi replied bowing.

"_Please, call me Minato,_" he said waving his hand dismissively and turning back to Mikoto, "_Where's little prince Sasuke at?_"

"_Oh! He should be around here somewhere… he was just playing with his friend Shikamaru…_" Mikoto said as she looked around, "_Sasuke!_"

"_Yes mom!?_" shouted a little boy with raven hair and his signature duck butt hair as he ran up to the group of people.

"_Hello Sasuke, I'm Minato and this is my daughter Naruko…_" Minato said as he pointed to the little girl trying to hide behind her father.

"_H-hi. I'm Naruko Uzumaki,_" the little Naruko said nervously, walking out from behind her father.

"_No duh, dobe. You're father has already established that,_" Sasuke said in his usual snobbish tone.

"_Sasuke!_" his mother, Mikoto, scolded, "_Mind your manners._"

"_Hn, Why should I?_" Sasuke said as he glared at the little blonde girl.

"_What did you call me?_" the girl asked in disbelief.

"_... dobe…_"

"_I AM NOT A DOBE, TEME!!!_" the blonde screamed.

"_Naruk–_" Minato said but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"_DOBE!!_"

"_TEME!!_"

"_DOBE!!_"

"_TEME!!_"

"_Naruko!_" Minato roared, shutting up both Sasuke and Naruko.

"_Sasu-chan… that wasn't very nice…_" Mikoto said sweetly.

"_Mom!_" Sasuke whined, "_Don't call me that…_"

"_Hehehehe,_" Naruko giggled, "_Sasu-chan!_"

"_I said don't call me that,_" Sasuke glared, but suddenly smirked, "_Naru-chan!_"

"_Hey!!_" Naruko pouted, but eventually glared at the raven.

The two continued to glare at each other as the others just shook their heads… ugh children.

After that everything faded back into darkness…

"Naruto! Naruto can you hear me? DOBE!!"

Naruko jumped up into a sitting position holding her ears after someone shouted in her ear, "WHAT!?"

"Are you okay?"

Naruko turned her head and saw that it was Sasuke who was calling her name, "Ugh! Where am I teme?" she asked as she looked around and noticed she was once again in Sasuke's room.

"I found you passed out on the ground and I brought you back here…" the raven said trailing off as he looked around the room.

"Oh? Thanks Sasuke…" Naruko said smiling.

Sasuke blushed before replying, "Dobe… I need to start charging you for every time I save your ass."

"Okay," Naruko said as she got off the bed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed to the door, "See you later Sasu-chan…"

"What?" Sasuke said surprised, but the blonde had already left, "What did he just call me? Did he just kiss me on the cheek? Why am I blushing? Why am I talking to myself?... I swear Naruto is going to be the death of me…"

**A/N:**

**1) Is that the right phrase… hook, line, and sinker… I don't know… whatever**

**2) Is that how you spell 'Fugaku'?**

**I hope this chapter answered any questions you may have had… If it raises more questions, good… that's what I'm going for… XD**

**I actually updated pretty fast this time… you got to give me credit for that…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. The Unfulfilled Promise

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… too bad; I could use my own personal Naruto 'slave' –wink- XD**

_**A/N: **_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long, but I have AP exams in almost two week… something like that… but I feel so bad for not updating in so long that I thought I should update before people started leaving death threats for leaving them 'hanging'… the truth is I couldn't think what to do with their relationship… BUT last night I had an epiphany… I was very happy with myself… HELL YEAH!!… Anyways… I would like to point out that in chapter 7 Kakashi says 'Naruko'… that was a typing mistake… sorry… It was suppose to say Naruto… whatever… it was bound to happen… thank you ****Ezekiel Moon for pointing it out to me… XD… enough blabbering… **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO MY SISTER, NELLIE… THANK YOU FOR THE INSPIRATION!! **

**ENJOY!!**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously**

**Sasuke blushed before replying, "Dobe… I need to start charging you for every time I save your ass."**

"**Okay," Naruko said as she got off the bed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed to the door, "See you later Sasu-chan…"**

"**What?" Sasuke said surprised, but the blonde had already left, "What did he just call me? Did he just kiss me on the cheek? Why am I blushing? Why am I talking to myself?... I swear Naruto is going to be the death of me…"**

_**Chapter 13: The Unfulfilled Promise**_

"Naruto! Keep up with the rest of the group or you'll be left behind!" Kiba teased a couple yards ahead of Naruko, who was lagging behind the rest of the platoon. They had been marching for two days with a couple hours every night for rest.

"Fuck off dog breath!" Naruko growled back as she rushed to catch up.

"Wow, someone's cranky," Kiba muttered.

Naruko punched him hard in the shoulder before replying, "Yeah, well I'm tired and frustrated."

"Well, maybe you should ask the Uchiha for help with that. I'm sure he'll be more than happy as long as you returned the favo–" he suggested, but stopped when he saw the look Naruko was giving him. The look that showed his painful death if he finished that thought. He cleared his throat, "Never mind."

"You both better hurry up, unless you want to be left behind," Shino said from behind them.

Naruko looked ahead to see that the platoon was even further ahead than before, "Dammit," she sighed as they sprinted to catch up.

Once they caught up, the other soldiers had stopped, "Okay," Neji began from the front of platoon sitting high on his horse so everyone could see him, "we are stopping here for the night. We have decided to give all of you some extra time for rest since some can't keep up." Everyone turned their heads in the direction Neji was looking to Kiba and Naruko.

Naruko glared at Neji before mumbling, "Bastard."

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" Neji asked as he returned the glare.

"He called you a bastard," Gaara said a-matter-of-factly as he rode his horse up to Neji, "and he has the right. You have been riding your horse this entire time and Naruto has been walking. You need to respect those who will be fighting under your command; otherwise, you might lose their trust."

Neji rolled his eyes before riding away to his tent. Gaara turned back to the platoon, "What are you looking at? Set up camp." He ordered coldly before he turned and headed in the direction Neji went.

Naruko stood in her place, surprised at what just happened. That was the first time Gaara had really said anything to her AND he was standing up for her.

"Hello… anyone there?" Kiba said as he waved his hand in front of Naruko's face. Naruko snapped out of her daze and glared at him. Kiba sweat dropped, "I think the Uchiha is rubbing off on you."

Naruko sighed as she turned to find a place to set up the tent. "Hey… what happened to Lee?" she asked as she looked around for a green blob, but turned to Shino when she didn't find anything.

Shino shrugged his shoulders before replying, "He's so full of energy that he's probably already reached Orochimaru's hideout."

Kiba and Naruko laughed at Shino's joke before looking at each other and shouting in unison, "DID SHINO JUST MAKE A JOKE!?" They turned to Shino, but he was gone.

"Where the hell did Shino go?" Kiba asked as he turned in circles looking for him.

"I don't know, but that was weird. I don't think I've ever heard him joke around before," Naruko replied as she also looked for Shino.

"I've known him for almost ten years and I don't think I've ever heard him make a joke," Kiba added as he stopped spinning and tried to keep his balance.

"Whatever… let's just set up our tent already," she said, lightly pushing him till he lost balance and fell over.

"OW!" he shouted as he collided with the ground. Naruko just rolled her eyes before heading to a large oak tree and started to set up the tent. Kiba growled and started help set up the tent as well.

"By the way," Naruko started, "where's Akamaru?"

"Well… before we left a door got slammed on his tail and hind leg," Kiba said sadly.

"Ouch," Naruko winced.

"Yeah… the vet said he had to stay at the palace and heal," Kiba added frowning.

"I'm sorry." Naruko said apologetically.

"It's okay. At least there I know he's safe, but do I miss him."

"Don't worry, you'll see him again."

Kiba turned to Naruko and gave her a thankful smile before continuing to set up the tent. Once they finished Kiba turned to Naruko, "I'm going to find something to eat. Do you want to come?"

Naruko shook her head, "I think I'll turn in early."

"Suit yourself." Kiba shrugged as he turned around and left.

Naruko crawled into the tent and slipped into her sleeping bag. Almost immediately after she laid her head on the pillow she fell into a deep slumber.

Next thing she new she in the Uchiha royal garden. She smiled to herself as a young Sasuke ran past her and toward the gates.

Sasuke stopped and turned toward a bush, "_Naru-chan?_" he asked as he walked toward said bush.

Suddenly a little Naruko jumped out of the bush and yelled, "_Sasuke!_" The older Naruko laughed when she saw Sasuke's eye twitch and little Naruko tackled him to the ground. "_Sasu-chan, I thought you weren't going to say goodbye to me,_" she sobbed out.

"_Of course I was going to say goodbye you cry baby,_" the Uchiha replied, "_Now will you please get off me, you weigh a ton._" He lightly pushed her off him as he stood up and helped her up, too.

"_Don't call me a cry baby,_" she replied as she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Yeah! You tell him," the older Naruko agreed, but added, "I do NOT weigh a ton you little bastard."

The little blonde pouted then added, "_I'm going to miss you. I don't want to leave! Why can't I stay with you forever?_"

Sasuke smirked and was going to say something, but was interrupted by a maid, "_Your highness, your father is ready to leave._"

Little Naruko turned back to Sasuke, "_Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you again soon,_" she said sadly.

Sasuke didn't seem to be convinced, "_Promise?_" he asked.

Her frown turned into a smile as she replied happily, "_Promise! It doesn't matter what it takes, I will see you again!_" She gave him a big hug before gather her stuff and turning to leave.

"_Wait, I almost forgot,_"Sasuke shouted as he ran up to her and reached into his pocket,"_I wanted to give you this before you left,_"he pulled out a beautiful blue diamond necklace and put it around her neck.

The older Naruko looked surprised as she reached for her necklace and grabbing hold of it, "Sasuke gave me this necklace?"

"_Wow Sasu-chan, it's beautiful!_" the younger Naruko exclaimed.

Sasuke blushed before adding, "_I thought it would match your blue eyes._"

She giggled as she gave Sasuke a small kiss on the cheek before turning and running to her carriage. As she jumped into the carriage she added, "_Bye Sasu-chan, I'll see you again!_"

The older Naruko ran to the carriage before it left and jumped inside and sat across from her younger self and her father. She looked out the rearview window and saw Sasuke holding his cheek and blushing. She giggled before turning her attention back to the two blondes.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Guess what Sasuke gave me?_" the little girl asked as she tugged on her father's sleeve. He turned to her and waited for her to show him. "_See! Sasuke gave me a necklace. He said it matched my eyes,_" she said happily as she showed him the diamond necklace.

"_Wow sweetheart, It's beautiful,_" her father, Minato, replied as he looked at the diamond, "_It really does match your eyes._"

She smiled brightly and giggled in return, but suddenly stopped and gave her father a questioned look.

"_What is it sweetheart?_" Minato asked concerned.

"_I feel weird,_" she said frowning.

"_What do you mean?_" he asked as he felt her forehead for a fever.

She put her hand on her stomach and replied, "_Well… my stomach feels all tingly,_" then she moved her hand over her heart, "_and my heart feels like it's going to explode. But it only happens when I think about Sasuke… OMIGOD!! I'm not allergic to Sasuke am I?_" She began to panic and was on the verge of crying when she heard her father laughing. "_What's so funny?_" she pouted.

"_You're not allergic to Sasuke,_" Minato assured her.

"_Then what is it?_" she asked curiously.

"_You're in love._"

Naruko's eye's snapped open as she sat up. She turned toward the two other sleeping bags and checked to make sure she didn't wake up Kiba or Shino. Once she was sure that they were still asleep she began to cry. She cried because her father was dead and she would never see him again. She cried because Sasuke thought she was dead. She cried because Sasuke thought she didn't keep her promise. But most importantly she cried because she never got to tell Sasuke her true feelings, that she loved him.

Suddenly Naruko rushed out the tent and headed in the direction of Sasuke's tent. She was determined to tell Sasuke the truth and how she truly felt.

'_I'm finally going to tell him that I love him!_'

**A/N:**

**Naruko is finally going to tell Sasuke the truth! How will Sasuke take it? What will happen?... Find out next chapter.**

**Once again, I am so sorry it I haven't updated in like 2 months… SORRY!!**

**Oh yeah… that whole "I'm not allergic to Sasuke am I?" thing - got that from my sister, she's 6. She came home one day freaking out about almost the same thing… It was the funniest thing in my life, I even got it on camera… that's what inspired the second half of this chapter and got out of my writers block… so everyone thank my sister for this update… XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Naruto vs Naruko

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N:**_** So I'm finally out for the summer… YEA!!... I would have updated sooner, but I was too busy worrying about my AP exam and finals to finish this story… I've been thinking as well… I decided to change the ending I had planned for this story… but don't worry, it's good for you because it makes the story longer… and I kind of like it better… I was also debating on killing off one of the characters… I know everyone hates it when that happens, BUT I might need it so… sorry if it happens… yes I know this is Adventure/Humor… but in the famous word of Forest Gump 'shit happens' and they are at war… so someone's bound to die… I just thought I would give you a heads up before you freak out on me…**

_**Warning:**_** Slight angst… but it doesn't last very long**

**ENJOY!!**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously**

**Suddenly Naruko rushed out the tent and headed in the direction of Sasuke's tent. She was determined to tell Sasuke the truth and how she truly felt.**

'_**I'm finally going to tell him that I love him!**_**'**

_**Chapter 14: Naruto vs. Naruko**_

Naruko watched the silhouettes of what appeared to be Sasuke and Itachi from behind a tree just outside of Sasuke's tent. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, but it sounded like they were arguing over something. She thought that they were having a heated discussion about war plans, but that thought quickly vanished when she saw the smaller silhouette (Sasuke) punch the taller one (Itachi) in what appeared to be his face.

Naruko began to panic. She knew the two brothers weren't on the best of terms, but she never thought that they hated each other. Her panic began to escalate when she saw the tall one grab the front of the smaller one's shirt, bringing there faces centimeters apart. He appeared to be saying something, but like before she couldn't make out what was being said.

Suddenly the smaller one pushed the taller one away and drew his sword, pointing it toward the other.

Naruko could hear her heart beat drumming loudly in her ear. '_What's going on? What are they fighting about that would cause Sasuke to draw his sword against his own brother?_'

The smaller one drew back his sword preparing to strike, but before he could swing a third silhouette appeared and stopped the attack.

Naruko closed her eyes gave a sigh of relief. She reopened them when she heard more shouting coming from Sasuke, but she could hear it more clearly then the times before. It sounded like Sasuke said something along the lines of 'how long have you been lying to me' and 'why didn't you tell me sooner'.

All of a sudden Sasuke stormed out of the tent and the first thing he saw was Naruko hiding behind a tree. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Sasuke scowled and began walking away.

Naruko gave a puzzled look, but then ran after Sasuke's retreating back, "Sasuke! Wait up."

"Leave me alone," he growled as she caught up to him.

"Why were you fighting with Itachi?" she asked, but immediately regretted it when Sasuke abruptly stopped and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted. She was going to yell at him some more, but couldn't because she suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her lungs when Sasuke slammed her into the nearest tree.

"What the hell is my problem? What the hell is your problem?" he snarled, "Who said you could eavesdrop in on my conversation?"

"I didn't mean to," she said as she struggled to break loose from Sasuke's hold, "I came to see you and to tell you something important. Besides, I didn't hear anything."

"That doesn't matter," he growled, tightening his hold on Naruko, "The point is that you _tried_ listening to my conversation. Aren't you supposed to be in your tent asleep?"

"Yes," she replied, he was pointing out the obvious, "but I said that I haven't seen you in a while and I had something important to tell you."

"Save it. I don't ever want to see your face again. We were never friends and we certainly are not now. I. Hate. You. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruko thought she was hearing things, "What?"

Sasuke's hold tightened even more, to the point of choking Naruko, "I said we are not friends. Starting from this point on I am going to treat you like the rest of the soldiers."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Naruko chocked out. She was beginning to feel light headed from lack of oxygen and she was almost certain that she was going to have bruises on her neck by tomorrow morning.

"It means that I don't know you anymore," Sasuke said darkly, forcing their eyes to lock, "I don't care if you die before, or even after, this war ends." With one last heated glare Sasuke let Naruko drop to the ground and walked off.

Naruko watched Sasuke retreating back and tired to hold back her tears. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably. '_Don't cry. There's no reason to cry_' she assured herself '_why would I cry over a stupid asshole like him? You're too strong to cry over something so stupid._' Sadly, she felt the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes spill over and roll down her cheeks. What did she say that made Sasuke so mad at her? She couldn't understand.

She started to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand when she suddenly felt a cloth wipe away some of her tears, "Huh?" she said looking up and spotting Itachi.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't understand why Itachi was apologizing to her.

"It's all my fault." he said, shaking his head sadly, "I should have been more careful."

"Careful about what?" she asked, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Follow me," he said as he helped her up.

Naruko followed Itachi as he led her back to Sasuke's tent. Inside, Kakashi was picking up papers that were scattered all over the floor and tables and chairs that had been turned over.

"What happened here?" she questioned as she looked around at the mess.

"Here. Sit down," Itachi said as he picked up one of the fallen chairs.

"Told you," Kakashi said to Itachi.

"Told you? What are you guys talking about?" she asked giving questioning glances back and forth between Kakashi and Itachi.

"Yes, but you should have known Sasuke was going to over hear," Itachi scolded.

"Yes, but I don't think you should have handled it like that," Kakashi countered.

Itachi sighed, "Yes, I know."

"I mean, how did you think he was going to react when you asked him that question?" Kakashi scolded.

"I don't know," Itachi growled, "I didn't mean to ask him. It was a lapse in judgment."

Kakashi shook his head, "Did really matter who he would have picked? They're the same person."

Naruko watched as the two talked. They seemed to have forgotten that she was there, "Uh… excuse–"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A LAPSE IN JUDGMENT!" Itachi roared, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Naruko sat in complete and udder shock. She had never once seen Itachi loose his temper like that, it was scary.

"You and Sasuke both need to watch your tempers. You're scaring someone," Kakashi said, nodding in the direction of a scared Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naruko," Itachi apologized.

Naruko gave a nervous laugh, "No need to apologize. I mean–" Naruko suddenly stopped when she realized what Itachi called her. "What did you call me?"

"Naruko." Itachi said simply.

"When did you… how did you…?" Naruko mumbled confused.

"Kakashi told me," Itachi nodded in the direction of the silver haired man.

"When did you… how did you…?" Naruko mumbled again toward Kakashi. She was completely shocked and confused at the moment.

"Jiraiya told me," Kakashi shrugged.

"WHAT!?" Naruko roared, standing up and knocking over her chair, "I'll kill that man! He promised not to tell anyone! I'm going to sick Tsunade on him!"

"Naruko calm down," Itachi ordered.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Naruko screeched.

Kakashi turned her chair back over and forced her to sit down, "Yes, calm down and we'll explain everything to you."

Naruko took a few deep breaths before replying, "Okay, I'm calm. Now talk."

"Well you see," Kakashi began, "Itachi came to me about his suspicion that you were a girl. He could tell that you were the medical trainee that he ran into that one night."

"Why didn't you stop me or turn me in, or something," Naruko asked.

"Because I suspected that you might be Naruko and I went to Kakashi to talk to him about it." Itachi explained. "I knew Jiraiya was in town and Kakashi was the only person I knew that could find the man."

"It's not that hard," Naruko pointed out, "He's always snooping in on the women taking baths… pervert."

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah, that's were I normally find him."

"Anyways," Itachi interrupted, "Kakashi got Jiraiya to tell him that you were indeed Naruko."

"How?" Naruko asked Kakashi.

"My little secret," Kakashi whispered.

Itachi cleared his throat, "Then Kakashi came to tell me tonight, that Naruko was indeed still alive. Too bad, Sasuke walked in right when he said that. Sasuke freaked out."

"I can imagine," Naruko said to herself.

"He demanded that we tell him where she was at. When I said no, he punched me in the face," Itachi said rubbing his cheek where Sasuke had punched him.

"Well, you should have denied that we said she was alive, or at least said you didn't know where she was at." Kakashi said. "I thought you were supposedly a genius, Itachi."

"Shut up," Itachi growled, "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around."

Kakashi shrugged, "Anyways, back to the story."

"Right," Itachi agreed, "So I grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and asked… it."

"It?" Naruko asked.

"I asked him…" Itachi paused, debating on whether he should say it or not.

"Yes?" Naruto pushed.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Kakashi shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "He asked Sasuke who he would choose, Naruto or Naruko. Now was that so hard?"

"I was going to say it," Itachi insisted.

"Sure," Kakashi said as he rolled his eyes. Uchihas could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Wait!" Naruko interrupted, "So who did he choose?"

"We don't know. He just stormed out," Kakashi shrugged, "Well, not before trying to kill Itachi. Good thing I was there to stop him."

"I wasn't going to let him kill me," Itachi insisted, again.

"Will you both shut up!?" Naruko snapped.

Itachi and Kakashi both stopped to gawk at Naruko. They had never seen her snap before. She was actually pretty scary when she wanted to be.

"I'm going to go talk to Sasuke," Naruko said as she stood up.

"I don't think that's a good idea Naruko," Itachi said, "Sasuke might kill you. I'm sorry, but I have keep you here."

"I have to agree with Itachi," Kakashi agreed.

"You want to stop me?" Naruko asked as she glared angrily (and scarily) at them. Kakashi actually shuddered, while Itachi seemed unaffected, but on the inside he was screaming like a little girl. Good thing Uchihas are breed to act emotionless, otherwise he might have actually screamed bloody murder.

Naruko waited for them to answer. Kakashi couldn't find his voice and Itachi didn't trust his voice not to squeak like a mouse.

When she didn't receive an answer she turned and left the tent. Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other, "Remind me never to get on her bad side," Kakashi finally said while Itachi nodded in agreement.

**A/N:**

**Gosh! I'm still debating on the character death thing… maybe if I get enough people who oppose it I might not do it… it might be a main or minor character. I haven't really decided.**

**I really want to keep this going, so I'm trying to come up with ideas to make it longer and better… sorry this chapter was kind of short.**

**I have a review goal for this chapter… and I really want to reach it… it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed… even if something mean or is criticism… **_**everything**_** helps when writing new chapters… **

**Current Reviews: 61**

**Goal Reviews: 75**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Lost

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N: **_**OMIGOD!! I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEWED!! –gives cookies and chocolate to all reviewers- I would buy the Nabisco and Hershey companies for you… but I don't have the money T.T… sorry for the delayed update… I haven't been feeling it… 'Why' you ask?... BECAUSE I FREAKING HATE SASUKE!! Have you read the latest manga releases… ever since he said 'I'm going to destroy Konoha' I been speechless… I just don't know what to think… I cried… I mean WTF!! Is he mentally retarded or something… UGH!! ITACHI DIED FOR NOTHING!! That ungrateful little bastard!! Anyways… I'll finish this at the end of the chapter… XD**

_**Warning: **_**Swearing**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**ENJOY!!**

**Previously:**

"**You want to stop me?" Naruko asked as she glared angrily (and scarily) at them. Kakashi actually shuddered, while Itachi seemed unaffected, but on the inside he was screaming like a little girl. Good thing Uchihas are bred to act emotionless, otherwise he might have actually screamed bloody murder.**

**Naruko waited for them to answer. Kakashi couldn't find his voice and Itachi didn't trust his voice not to squeak like a mouse.**

**When she didn't receive an answer she turned and left the tent. Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other, "Remind me never to get on her bad side," Kakashi finally said while Itachi nodded in agreement.**

_**Chapter 15: Lost**_

'_God, I'm such a fucking asshole! What was I thinking!?_' Sasuke thought as he looked at his reflection in the lake. After he yelled at Naruko he continued to walk angrily through the forest until he reached a lake. If the lake wasn't there to stop him, who knows how far he would have gone.

For the past hour he stared at his reflection, completely lost in his thoughts. '_I shouldn't have yelled at Naruto like that. But what if Naruko really is alive? Who would I choose? I haven't seen Naruko in so long, so I should choose Naruto… BUT I haven't known him for very long and I'm not sure I'm gay… UGH!_' Sasuke roughly ran his hand through his hair. He was so confused and frustrated that he couldn't think straight.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called, "Sasuke-kun!?"

He finally snapped out of his trance when a hand was waved in front of his face. He looked up at the person and the first thing he saw was pink. "Sakura?"

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked concerned as she sat next to him in the grass.

Sasuke went back to looking at himself in the lake, "Hn."

Sakura sighed. Sometimes Sasuke was so frustrating with his emotionless façade and short replies. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright," she shrugged and looked at the water. She could see herself sitting next to Sasuke in the lake's reflection. If she had seen this a year ago she would be squealing on the inside, but oddly enough she felt nothing. Over the past year she began to mature and lost most of her fan girlish feelings. Although she still thought he was the sexiest man ever, she now saw Sasuke as more of a friend.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Needed some fresh air," he replied shortly.

"Did you have a fight with Naruto?" Sakura asked. When Sasuke stiffened at the question she knew she was right.

"How… how did you know?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Was it that obvious?

Sakura laughed, "Women's intuition I guess. What was it this time?"

Sasuke growled and looked in the opposite direction of Sakura, "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Why do you care?" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura's eyes softened and she put a hand on his shoulder, "Because both of you are good friends and I don't like the thought of you two fighting each other."

Sasuke sighed. She probably wasn't going to leave him alone until he told her what happened, "I found out that Naruko might still be alive."

Sakura stiffened and pretended to gasp in surprise. She wasn't stupid. It took some time, but she eventually figured out that Naruko was the princess.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know. I didn't know what to think. What will happen if she suddenly turns up? What will I do? I mean Naruto… and then Naruko… and then choices…" Sasuke started ranting while gripping his hair painfully.

Sakura stared at him in confusion. What was he talking about? Choices? Suddenly it clicked in her head, "You like Naruto." It was a statement, not a question.

Sasuke sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He had never had the urge to run away more in his life then at that moment. He waited in silence for her reaction. She just stared back at him motionless, until…

"HAHAHAHA!!" Sakura burst into a fit of laughter.

Sasuke watched her laugh, completely stunned by her reaction. He didn't think it was very funny. When her laughter didn't die down after a minute he began to glare at her.

When Sakura noticed the glare she began to calm her laughter. "S-s-so w-what's the p-problem?" she asked when the laughter had calmed to the point where she could talk again.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?" he yelled frantically. Did she not understand the problem?

When she realized how upset Sasuke was over the situation she completely stopped laughing.

"What to you mean 'what's the problem'? Everything is the problem. What will happen if Naruko returns? Will I have choose between Naruto and Naruko? Who would I choose?" Sasuke ranted, gripping his hair so tight that his scalp was starting to burn.

Sakura didn't know what to say. It wasn't her place to tell Sasuke the truth. It was up to Naruko to tell him and hopefully when she did it would go smoothly. But Sakura had a feeling it wouldn't. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly to get his attention.

"Hn," he replied as he let go of his hair and forcefully kept his arms at his sides. He was upset with himself for showing weakness like that, and especially in front of Sakura.

"I think you should cross that bridge when you get to it. Right now we're in the middle of the war and we need you at your best. At least don't worry about it until after the war, or a better time." She smiled at him.

Sasuke sighed (AGAIN). He knew Sakura was right. He mentally slapped himself for being told what he should do about the situation. He's a prince for Christ's sake; he shouldn't need to be told what to do. Especially by a woman! **(A/N: XD)** "Thanks Sakura," Sasuke said as he stood up. "I think we should start heading back."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed as she stood and followed Sasuke in the direction of the camps. She smiled at herself for making Sasuke feel better and hopefully fixing the problem… for now.

* * *

Naruko growled to herself. She had been searching for Sasuke for over an hour and she was getting worried. She was walking aimlessly through the woods without paying attention to where she was going and how to get back. Unfortunately she was so worried about Sasuke that she had yet to realize that she was lost.

"Dammit Sasuke. Where are you?" she muttered to herself. She stopped walking, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to hopefully calm herself. "Okay," she exhaled, "Sasuke's probably fine. He knows how to defend himself. He's probably already back at the camps. I'll just go back and see if he's there."

She opened her eyes and prepared to head back when she suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was. She mentally slapped herself at her stupidity.

She looked around and tried to pick a direction to go. When she couldn't decide which way to go, she chose the easiest way to solve said problem. She closed her eyes and started to spin in circles until she got dizzy. She opened her eyes and decided to head in the direction she was facing. Problem solved.

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura finally got back to the camps they separated and headed to their own tents. Sasuke walked into his tent and the first thing he noticed was that the mess that he had created in his fit of anger was gone. Second, he noticed Kakashi was asleep in his bed with his porn book covering his face. Sasuke immediately walked over to the silver haired man and hit him in the head to wake him up.

"Ow!" Kakashi whined as he rubbed his head. "Haven't you heard that you shouldn't disturb a man's sleep?"

"No." he answered curtly. "Where's Itachi?"

Kakashi looked around the tent the shrugged, "I don't know. So did Naruto find you?"

Sasuke gave him a confused look, "No. Sakura did."

Kakashi visible eye widened, "What?"

"I said Sakura found me," he repeated. "Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know," Kakashi answered truthfully. "Itachi and I brought him back here after… well, you know… and he said he was going out to find you."

Sasuke groaned, "Dobe."

"He's probably fine Sasuke," Kakashi reassured him while patting his shoulder in comfort. "He'll probably turn up eventually, so there's no need to worry. Let's just get some rest while we still can."

"I guess you're right," Sasuke said doubtfully. "Knowing that Dobe, he probably got lost or something stupid like that."

Kakashi laughed as he left the tent.

Sasuke flopped ungracefully onto his bed and stared at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Grrr," Naruko growled. She was beyond pissed at the moment, she was livid. She was mainly angry at herself. Sasuke was right, she was a dobe. She had no idea how she got herself into her current situation, but she felt like banging her head into a tree.

"Next time I'm going to walk around the briar patch AND NOT THROUGH IT!!" she shouted at no one in particular. She began to pull, tug, and wiggle her way out of the thorny patch, but it only cause her to get more tangled.

Not only was she tired, but she had scratches covering her entire body from attempting to get out of the patch. She was so exhausted and all she wanted to do was go back to her tent and crawl into her moderately comfy sleeping bag. Although the sleeping bag would probably feel like heaven compared to the briar patch.

"Somebody get me out of here," she whined. She tried pulling her way out again, but only felt the thorns dig further into her skin.

She felt so tired at the moment. To her right she could see the sun begin to rise and knew that everyone would be waking soon. She wondered when they would realize that she was missing. Would they ever notice? She whined again as she felt her stomach growl. Great. Not only was she tired, but now she was hungry. '_I'm going to die out here aren't I?_' she thought sadly.

Suddenly she was yanked out of the briar patch. "OW! THAT FUCKING HURT!" she shouted as she felt a bunch of thorns scratch her simultaneously. "You could have been a little more gentle." She turned to shout at the person some more, but stopped when she realized who it was. The last person she expected see.

* * *

"Hidan and Kakuzu have pushed Orochimaru's forces back in the North, Sasori and Zetsu have also pushed Orochimaru's forces back in the East, and we've lost contact with Pein and Konan after they neared the former Uzumaki Kingdom capitol." Itachi explained as he pointed at the map.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga Kingdom were south of the Uzumaki Kingdom and the Uchiha Kingdom was in the west while the Hyuuga Kingdom was in the east. The Sound Kingdom was as moderately small country located west of the Uzumaki Kingdom and North of the Uchiha Kingdom. **(A/N: I hope that helped you understand the geography… maybe I'll draw a map or something)**

"I think Orochimaru is up to something," Neji said as he analyzed the map. "I think he's setting up a trap of some sort. He might be drawing his troops back in the north and east, and gathering them at the Uzumaki capitol."

The generals were currently meeting to discuss their next moves because the army was nearing the Uzumaki Kingdom. Once they enter the Uzumaki Kingdom they were going to have to decide where to go.

"I think he's trying to get us to go to the capitol," Gaara said, as indifferent as ever.

"You mean a trap?" Sasuke question. Gaara nodded.

"I think he might be right," Shikamaru agreed, surprising not in a bored tone, "I think Orochimaru wants us to head to the Uzumaki capitol. He might then attack the Uchiha kingdom and try to destroy the capitol. And if the Uchiha capitol falls, so does the entire kingdom."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"But we can't just assume Pein and Konan's forces are dead. What if they're still alive?" Itachi asked.

"We should probably send scouts to check the Uzumaki capitol," Sasuke reasoned. "Send Kakashi and Gai, maybe?"

"Hmmm. That might be a good idea," Neji agreed, "and if they don't return in a certain time limit we send our forces there and figure out what's going on."

"Does that sound good to everyone?" Itachi asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's gather the men and head into the Uzumaki Kingdom."

As everyone rose from their chairs to leave when Kakashi interrupted them, "Umm, excuse me You Highness?"

Itachi turned to Kakashi, "Yes, Kakashi? What is it?"

Everyone stared at him waiting for his reply. Kakashi fidgeted slightly before answering, "At role call this morning, one of the soldiers seemed to have gone missing."

Sasuke's eye's widened because he knew what was coming next.

"Naruto has gone missing."

**A/N:**

**So what do you think!? THANK YOU EVERYON E THAT HELPED ME REACH MY REVIEW GOAL!! XD!!**

**New Review Goal: 95**

**Current Reviews: 77**

**YOU CAN DO IT!! I don't care if it's just to say 'hi', please review!!**

**Sasuke continued… Is he the biggest idiot on the face of this earth… and he calls Naruto a dobe… he freaking teamed up with Akatsuki… I want Itachi back; I say they should have killed off Sasuke instead… I mean JEEZ, he's so stupid… I'm just starting to dislike Sasuke more and more… watch Sasuke die in the end… I wonder who the eight tailed demon carrier is…hmmm… I dunno… **

**Oh my gosh! I just went and saw 'The Happening'… did anyone else see it?... I was scared shitless the entire movie… I'm glad it was only an hour and a half because if it was longer I would have ran out of the theatre screaming… the entire moving I was thinking 'is it over? GET ME OUTTA HERE!!' It was scaring from the very beginning to the very end, except for some comic relief… I'm still scared and I saw it three days ago… AAAHHH!! It was scaring… kinda like I was expecting it to be… -shudders-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Heading to the Uzumaki Kingdom

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N:**_** I'm going to turn my focus to this story for a while and try to finish it… I've finally finished planning out this story… YEA!! It means faster updates… sorry for the delayed updates… been traveling and band camp... blah blah… excuses excuses… anyways… did anyone see eight tailed demon carrier… an octopus… seriously?... I thought it was kind of creative, but stupid at the same time…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Pink Irish Clover**_**… you guessed right!!**

_**Warning: **_**Might contain swearing.**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**ENJOY!!**

**Previously: **

**Suddenly she was yanked out of the briar patch. "OW! THAT FUCKING HURT!" she shouted as she felt a bunch of thorns scratch her simultaneously. "You could have been a little more gentle." She turned to shout at the person some more, but stopped when she realized who it was. The last person she expected see.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyone stared at him waiting for his reply. Kakashi fidgeted slightly before answering, "At role call this morning, one of the soldiers seemed to have gone missing."**

**Sasuke's eye's widened because he knew what was coming next.**

"**Naruto has gone missing." **

_**Chapter 16: Heading to the Uzumaki Kingdom**_

Naruko continued to stare up at the face of doom looking down on her, "Uhh… hi dad."

All the anger that Iruka was holding in finally exploded, "Naruko Uzumaki! Do you have any idea what I've been through since you left–"

"Iruka?" Naruko tried to interrupt.

"–At first I thought you died, but then I realized you ran away to the army. So I ran all the way to–"

"Iruka." Naruko whined.

"–the palace to try and stop you, but the guards were like 'the palace is closed for army training. No civilians may pass.' That's when I really started to panic. I tried to push through the guards, but got myself landed in jail–"

"You were in jail!?" Naruko yelled, but Iruka ignored her and continued his ranting.

"–After a month they let me out. Who knew 'assaulting' a guard would land you a month in jail? Anyways, back to what I was saying…"

Naruko took Iruka's pause as a chance to finally get his attention, "IRUKA!!"

"Sshhh!" Iruka said harshly as he hit Naruko on the head, "You don't know the type of enemies that roam these woods."

"What enemies?"

"Well–" Iruka started but Naruko interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to know how you found me first."

"I followed you." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

It took a moment for his words to register. When they finally did she felt her anger boil, '_You mean this whole time he was following me!? I felt so guilty that I never told him where I went AND HE WAS FOLLOWING ME THE WHOLE TIME!!_'. She immediately stood up, preparing to yell at him, but he covered her mouth and continued talking.

"After I got out of jail I heard some people say that the army was leaving in a couple days. I decided that I would wait until the army left and I would follow far enough behind that no one would notice. After following for a few days I grew nervous that you were in trouble, so when the army stopped for the night I snuck around the patrol guards and tried to find you. I searched for about an hour or so before I heard shouting and decided to would check it out. I found the little Uchiha yelling at you and when he left you started crying." Iruka went from story teller to concerned father in a matter of seconds, "What did he say to you?"

Naruko looked away from him, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Iruka asked in an 'I-don't-believe-you-and-you-have-10-seconds-to-tell-me-the-truth' tone.

"It was nothing." Naruko insisted.

Iruka sighed, "We're going to talk about this later, but right know we need to start heading to the Uzumaki Kingdom. I have a feeling that's where the army is heading."

"You never told me how you found me."

"I could hear you yelling from miles away. You should be more careful. What if someone else found you?"

"Who? There's no one out here." She emphasized by pointing at the empty woods around her.

"The Sound soldiers could be creeping around here," Iruka said as he tuned to look Naruko in the eyes, "and you don't want to run into them unarmed."

"Why?" Naruko wondered.

"Because they are all genetically mutated monsters. What they lack in brains they make up for in brute strength."

Naruko mentally shivered at the thought, "Got it. Don't take them lightly."

Iruka nodded, "Good to know you understand."

"Are they really that dangerous?" Naruko asked trying to hide her fear.

"Well… I've know worse."

"Like what?" Naruko asked surprised there was something out there worse than the mutated soldiers.

"I'd rather face the entire Sound army than face…" Iruka stopped.

"Than what?" Naruko pushed.

"_Him._"

Naruko was now officially confused, "'Him' who? Orochimaru?"

"No. Worse." Iruka shivered.

"_WHO!?_" Naruko insisted. This avoiding the answer thing was really getting on her nerves.

"No one." Iruka said trying to ignore there previous conversation. "We need to start walking if we want to get to our destination before sunset."

"Hold on a minute! You can't just avoid the answer. That's not fair." Naruko pouted.

Iruka ignored her and pulled out a compass and faced north. "Let's go." he ordered as he started walking.

"Hey! Don't ignore me." She complained as she ran in front of Iruka.

Iruka groaned in response, but walked around her. "Can't we change the subject?"

Naruko smirked; she was really starting to act like Sasuke, "Fine. How about you tell me why you never told me I was the princess of the Uzumaki Kingdom?"

Iruka froze, "How… How did you find out?"

Naruko thought for a second. How _did_ she find out? She remembered Jiraiya… then blacking out… then the memory dreams she was having. "I remembered some stuff."

"Oh…" Iruka answered sadly.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened to my _real _father," Naruko said. She felt bad about emphasizing the 'real' part, but she wanted some answers.

Iruka turned to face her, but avoided her gaze, "Your father asked me to take you to safety, while he stayed behind to hold off the soldiers. It was a surprise attack. No one expected it. Almost everyone died and your father wanted me to take care of you like you were my own daughter. I meant to tell you sooner, but at first I was afraid you wouldn't see me as your father figure anymore. Then as you got older I thought you would hate me because I hadn't told you. I'll understand if you hate me now." Iruka turned away, afraid of Naruko's answer.

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka." Naruko sighed as she shook her head. "I could never hate you and you'll always be my father."

Iruka's jaw dropped, literally, as she said that. "What? You're not mad at me?"

Naruko shook her head, "Naw… I guess I understand what you were going through. After all, I am a pretty hard person to talk to at times."

Iruka walked over to Naruko and gave her a hug bear hug, "Thank you," he whispered quietly.

"No problem." she whispered back quietly.

They continued to hug until Iruka pulled away, "But you're still not off the hook for running away."

"What? Th-that's not fair!" Naruko whined loudly.

"Are you talking back to me young lady?" Iruka scolded.

"UGH!" she groaned loudly. "Fine! I'll go to the Uzumaki Kingdom myself."

Naruko got about ten yards away from Iruka before she heard him shout, "Wrong way, stupid."

Naruko turned around and gawked at him, "Did you just call me stupid? You know you're starting to act a lot like Sasuke-teme." Naruko complained as she ran to catch up to Iruka who was completely ignoring her complaints with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sasuke was officially in the worse mood of his life. He argued with his brother that sending out a search party and staying an extra day would be best. Not only did his brother completely refuse, but he insisted that Naruto was smart enough to head in the direction of the Uzumaki Kingdom. The dobe was definitely NOT smart enough to do something like that. So he spent his entire morning so worried about that idiot that he couldn't focus on anything. He even ran into a tree branch and almost fell of his damn horse.

"Sheesh Uchiha. Try not to get your panties in a bunch over that idiot." Neji smirked.

"Fuck you Hyuuga… no scratch that, go fuck Gaara." Sasuke smirked back when Neji glared at him when he mentioned the red head's name. Oh yeah. He knew all about Neji and Gaara's little relationship. They may have hid it from everyone else, but Sasuke knew all about it.

"Shut up Uchiha!" Neji threatened.

"Make me." Sasuke challenged.

"I don't make trash, I burry it." Neji countered.

"Now, now children. Behave." Kakashi teased as he rode up behind them.

"Go away Kakashi." They said in unison, but turned to glare at each other.

"Fine." Kakashi said defensively and turned around and rode away.

"Why do you always bother me Hyuuga? Why don't you go play with your _boyfriend_?" Sasuke growled.

Neji growled back, but stopped and smirked.

The smirked angered Sasuke even more. "What?" he snarled.

Neji's smirk grew, "Are you really that blind?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the question, "Excuse me?"

Neji laughed before whispering, "I've seen Naruko."

"Where?" Sasuke asked immediately. He was actually surprised at himself for asking so quickly. Was he really that desperate to find her?

"You always were oblivious to thing right in front of you." Neji finished as he rode ahead of the Uchiha.

As Sasuke watched Neji's retreating back, he thought of what the Hyuuga said. '_Oblivious to things right in front of me? What?_' But his thoughts were cut short when the army crossed the border of the Uchiha and Uzumaki Kingdoms.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Naruko asked. Her feet were beginning to hurt. They had been walking for what felt like days, but was really only a couple hours.

Iruka sighed and answered the question she had been asking for the past hour with a "No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No! I will tell you when we are there, so you don't have to ask every five seconds."

"But I'm bored," Naruko whined, "Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!!"

"No need to shout." Naruko complained as she walked ahead of Iruka.

Iruka felt his left eyebrow twitch and a vein pop out of his head.

"Are we there yet?" Naruko asked again. Naruko waited for a reply, but when she didn't receive one she turned to Iruka and repeated the question, "I said, are we th– OW! Why did you hit me?" Naruko screeched as she rubbed the bump forming on her head.

"Because you wouldn't shut up." Iruka snapped.

"Well, sooorry." Naruko apologized in a childish tone, but added, "Crazy abusive person."

"What was that?" Iruka asked in angry tone.

"Nothing. Nothing." Naruko said with her hand raised in a defensive way.

They continued to walk in silence for about five minutes, but Naruko felt like the silence was eating her alive.

"Are we there yet?"

"For the love of God. If we don't get there soon I swear I will do something I will regret later." Iruka shouted at the sky.

Naruko stared wide eyed at Iruka as the reached the top of the hill they were climbing. When the reached the top a palace was visible and Naruko turned to Iruka to ask if they were there yet, but Iruka beat her to it.

"Yes, Naruko, we're here," Iruka nodded as he faced the direction of the worn down palace, but not before adding, "Thank god."

**A/N:**

**Yeah!! I finished the chapter. I was afraid I wasn't going to finish it by the time the weekend was over… I'm happy now.**

**Darn! We didn't reach the review goal… Oh well. I thank everyone that ried to help me reach my goal… I love you guys… XD**

**Current reviews: 92**

**Review Goal: Let's try to make it past 100… YEAH!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. Arrival

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N: **_**Okay, so I'm FINALLY updating my stories… I'm really sorry it has taken me so long… I kept putting it off and putting it off… like 3 months later I'm like 'oops… I guess I better update… my bad'… sorry… I really have no excuse… just lazy I guess…**

_**Warning:**_** Same warnings as always…**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously: **

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**For the love of God. If we don't get there soon I swear I will do something I will regret later." Iruka shouted at the sky.**

**Naruko stared wide eyed at Iruka as the reached the top of the hill they were climbing. When the reached the top a palace was visible and Naruko turned to Iruka to ask if they were there yet, but Iruka beat her to it.**

"**Yes, Naruko, we're here," Iruka nodded as he faced the direction of the worn down palace, but not before adding, "Thank god."**

_**Chapter 17: Arrival**_

Sasuke glared at the road ahead of him. After Neji left him alone, he decided to ride ahead of everyone to hopefully calm he nerves. Itachi tried to stop him, but he just kept going and shouted that he was going to scout ahead.

Once Sasuke was sure he was a far enough distance away from everyone else he slowed and jumped off the horse.

"That feels better." He mumbled to himself as he stretched his legs. After taking a minute to stretch he grabbed the horse's reins and continued to walk and hopefully enjoy the nice afternoon.

"Stupid Itachi… Stupid Neji… Stupid Naruto…" He pouted in a very child-like manner. What did Neji mean? How had he seen Naruko? She was supposed to be dead. Why had no one told him that she was still alive?

"You should really focus on where you're going, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and glared at Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" He asked glaring at the group of people following him.

"Did you really think Itachi would just let you leave when you're so unfocussed?" Shikamaru answered, shrugging slightly. "We really didn't have a choice."

"Whatever." Sasuke growled as he jumped back onto his horse.

"Itachi cares about you and so do we." Sakura reasoned. "We just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you." Sasuke snapped, turning his head to glare at her.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Let's be nice." Kakashi teased, smirking under his mask. "We are going ahead with you and there's nothing you can do about it. If you refuse to behave we'll have to tie you down."

"Whatever." He growled again.

"Good." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

"Iruka!!" Naruko whined. "My feet hurt!"

Iruka sighed. "Shut up, Naruko." He sighed in defeat. He was so tired of hearing that girl whine.

"But my feet hurt!!" She whined again.

"Well were almost there." Iruka said, surprised at how calm he sounded.

"Ugh!!! How much longer? The palace didn't seem that far away, but it feels like its taking forever." Naruko complained as she started dragging her feet.

"Well… We should be there soon. If you'd shut up, maybe we'll get there faster." He said smiling.

Naruko nodded, scared of what Iruka would do to her. He only smiled like that when he was REALLY mad. It looked almost sadistic. She mentally shivered.

They walked in silence for a while when Naruko suddenly noticed black clouds rising from the area beyond a patch of trees. Right where the palace was located.

"Fire?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Iruka asked at he looked back at Naruko. She had suddenly stopped and whispered something. "What's wrong?"

Naruko pointed at the dark clouds. "Smoke."

"What?" Iruka asked as he turned to face where she was pointing.

"Is the palace on fire?" Naruko asked as she ran up to Iruka who was staring wide at the column of smoke.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Let's go check it out!" Naruko shouted as she ran through the trees.

"Wait, Naruko!" Iruka warned. "It could be dangerous."

Naruko ignored Iruka and kept running. As she neared the end of the forest she sped up. What if someone was hurt?

"Naruko wait!!!" Iruka shouted, pleading her to stop as he ran to catch up to her.

Once she reached the clearing she looked around. There was no fire, but it looked like troops had set up camp there and were attacked. There was blood spatters everywhere and everything was in disarray.

"Naruko!" Iruka shouted as he reached her.

Naruko turned to him wide-eyed. "What happened here?"

Iruka took in the scene before him. "I… I don't know?"

Naruko ran up to one of the tents and looked inside. There was no one there.

"Where…" She started, but stopped as she continued searching through the rubble.

Iruka looked at her confused.

"I don't understand…" she mumbled as she continued to search.

"What are you looking for?" Iruka asked, watching as Naruko continued to look around. "Is there something wrong?"

"If a battle took place here, then where…" She paused and looked at Iruka. "Then where are all the bodies?"

Shock crossed Iruka's face as he looked around and noticed that, in fact, there were no bodies anywhere. "I don't know…"

Naruko looked upset before determination crossed her features. "Maybe there were some survivors."

Iruka watched as Naruko continued to look for survivors, but was having no luck. "Naruko…" Iruka sighed.

"I don't understand…" She mumbled. "It looks like there were so many soldiers here. How could there be no survivors?"

"Naruko…" Iruka said. "It's okay."

Naruko looked and the ground and sighed heavily. "I guess." She said in a non-convincing tone.

"Maybe–" Iruka started, but stopped when he heard a rustling noise from the bushes. He pulled out a kunai and went into a fighting stance.

Naruko copied Iruka and whispered, "What's going on?"

Iruka ignored Naruko and focused on the bushes.

"Iruka… Long time no see."

"Oh God no." Iruka whispered as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.

"The least you could have done was send me a letter. You know. Letting me know you're alive and all."

"Kakashi?" Naruko questioned as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Be careful Dobe. Keep shaking your head like that and you might rattle yourself to death."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruko said as she stared wide-eyed at the raven.

"Hn. Only you would get lost like that Idiot." Sasuke teased, secretly thankful that she wasn't dead.

"Naruto!!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to the blonde and gave her a huge hug before hitting her hard upside the head.

"OW!!!" Naruko shouted while rubbing the lump that was forming on her head. "What was that for?"

"That was for making me worry so much." Sakura said, nodding her head.

"Troublesome."

"Shika!!!" Naruko shouted as she ran up and gave the man a hug.

Shikamaru was surprised at the familiarity the blonde used when addressing him when they hadn't know each other for very long.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Naruko smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Shikamaru shrugged.

Naruko laughed, but stopped when she felt someone glaring at her back. She turned and looked at Sasuke who was giving her and Shikamaru the worse death glare he could muster.

Naruko laughed again. "Do you want a hug too, Sasuke-waske?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Of course not!!!"

Naruko was about to poke fun at the blushing raven when she was interrupted by Iruka's yelling.

"Stay back you pervert!!!" Iruka shouted as he continued to back away from Kakashi, who was inching closer and closer to him with every step.

"Oh come on Iruka." Kakashi whined. "You know you missed me."

"Ha!" Iruka laughed. "Yeah right!!! Like I've missed all the groping, spying, and teasing."

"Aww, but you're the tease Iruka-chan." Kakashi said as he backed Iruka into the corner. He was about to capture his prey when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke growled.

"No." The white haired man answered plainly. He turned back to Iruka, but the other man had already snuck away and was hiding behind Naruko.

"Is that who you were talking about when you said 'he'?" Naruko asked Iruka.

"You've been talking about me Iruka-chan?" Kakashi purred.

Iruka visibly shivered. "NO!! Absolutely not!!!"

"He has." Naruko said as she walked away from the quivering man hiding behind her.

"Traitor." Iruka mumbled.

Naruko shrugged as she walked over to where Sasuke and the others were tying up their horses. "So… Where is everyone else?"

"They should be here soon." Sasuke replied as he turned to the blonde. "They weren't that far behind us."

"Yeah." Shikamaru added. "We should start setting up camp."

Naruko gulped. "Here?"

"Yes here, Dobe."

"Bu-b-but…"

"No buts, Dobe. Start setting up camp."

"But people died here!!!" She shouted as she pointed around.

"I know. We have to figure out what happened, but first let's set up camp." Sasuke reasoned with the blonde.

Naruko sighed. "Fine."

**A/N:**

**Not the best chapter I've done, but ya'll wanted the update, so here it is… finally**

**Current Reviews: 116 (WOW!! Way to get waaaaay past 100… thanks… I love you guys… XD)**

**Review Goal: 125 (YOU CAN DO IT!!!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. Orochimaru

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N: **_**Oh my goodness… I just had the inspiration to update again… I looked at my reviews today (after not being on the computer for a couple days) and noticed 127 reviews!!! You guys went past the review goal in like two freakin' days… I was like O.O …I need to set a higher review goal; otherwise, I'd have to review three or four times a week… I LOVE YOU GUYS (and gals)!!!!!**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**Previously:**

"**No buts, Dobe. Start setting up camp."**

"**But people died here!!!" She shouted as she pointed around.**

"**I know. We have to figure out what happened, but first let's set up camp." Sasuke reasoned with the blonde.**

**Naruko sighed. "Fine."**

_**Chapter 18: Orochimaru**_

After the rest of the army arrived everything seemed to become hectic. Some soldiers were setting up camp, while others searched for survivors or evidence as to what happened. No one was resting and everyone was alert just in case Orochimaru planned a surprise attack.

Naruko sighed as she looked for Kiba and Shino, so she could hopefully get some rest. It was an hour or two before the sun would even start to set, but Naruko didn't care. She was tired and a little hungry.

Naruko felt relived when she finally heard Kiba's familiar shouting voice and saw a mop of messy brown hair. She spotted him arguing with Shino about something that had to do with the tent.

Naruko sighed again. '_I've been doing that a lot lately. The bastard must be rubbing off on me._' Naruko thought as she trudged over to the bickering brunette.

"I told you Shino. The ropes go here and– Naruto? Dude, where have you been?" Kiba asked as he paused from assembly the tent to look at the tired blonde.

Naruko ignored him as she took the pieces of the tent and quickly assembling it. It took her no more than three minutes.

Kiba's jaw dropped. "D-dude… how did you…?"

Naruko gave him a wary look as she threw her sleeping bag into the tent and laid down to finally take her nap.

"Hey man, you okay?" Kiba asked as he poked his head into the tent. "It isn't even close to–" Kiba paused when he heard a vicious growl come from under the sleeping back.

He stepped away before clearing his throat. "Right. I'll make sure no one disturbs your sleep."

Naruko waited for Kiba to walk away before letting out a deep breath and let herself fall asleep.

Naruko finally woke from her peaceful sleep by the sound of Kiba's snoring and the growling coming from her stomach.

"I guess I better find something to eat." She said while patting her stomach.

Trusting herself not to get lost again, she walked out of the tent in search for food.

She spent at least five minutes searching for food before deciding to give up and head back to the tent. She was just too tired to waste her time looking for food when she could be catching up on some needed sleep.

Just as she was about to turn around and head back she noticed what looked like a soldier lying on the ground. Had he passed out?

Naruko ran over to the man and shook him. He didn't move. She shook him a little harder. "Sir? Are you okay?" She asked as she turned the man's head toward her.

Naruko's eyes widened as she gasped loudly.

The man was dead.

He looked as if his neck had been snapped. She looked around quickly to look for help when she noticed another body.

Her blood ran cold. Panic gripped her as she looked around frantically to see if an intruder was near. '_These are patrol officers. There must be an intruder. I have to tell someone… Sasuke!!!_' Naruko thought as she stood up and ran toward the prince's tent.

* * *

Sasuke let out a loud, exhausted groan as he walked into his tent. He had been through meeting after meeting today and he was tired.

He walked sluggishly over to his bed flopping down ungracefully to pull his shoes off. Once they were off, he let out relaxed sigh and laid in his bed. He didn't bother to take off the rest of his other garments. He was tired and he didn't really care. All he cared about was a good night's sleep.

Just as he was about to get completely comfortable in his bed someone ran into the room.

"What?" He growled, not bothering to even look at the person who dared interrupt his sleep.

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke's eye widened. "Naruto?" He asked as he looked at the blonde. What did that idiot want?

"Sasuke… There's… men… ground… neck… dead…" She breathed out heavily. Sasuke couldn't even understand half of what she was saying because she was breathing so hard.

"Woah. Woah. Calm down, Naruto." He said as he walked over to the panting blonde, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Take a minute to breath."

"There's no time for that!" She shouted as she pushed Sasuke's hand off her shoulder, while trying to catch her breath. Man, she was really out of shape.

Sasuke's eyebrow's furrowed. "No time for what? What wrong?" He asked concerned as Naruto began to finally catch her breath.

"There's an intruder." She breathed out quickly.

"What?"

"I was walking along when I found two dead patrol officers. They looked as if they're necks had been snapped." She said as quickly as possible.

"Shit." Sasuke whispered.

"We have to tell Itachi or–"

"I can't let you do that." A sinister voice said from the dark corner of the tent.

Sasuke quickly pushed Naruko behind him in a defense position.

Naruko tried to get a look at the man that step out from the shadows while standing behind Sasuke. All she could really see was pale skin and eerie yellow eyes that were virtually snake like.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke growled.

Naruko's eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of them. This man was Orochimaru? He was just as creepy, if not creepier, than she had imagined. His piercing eyes made her shiver visibly.

"Ahhh. It's so nice you remember me Sasuke-kun." The snake-man chuckled as he took another step forward.

Sasuke took a step back.

"Don't be afraid, my precious Sasuke." He whispered and he took a couple more steps toward them.

Sasuke growled as he looked for a chance to grab his sword that was sitting next to the bed. It was so close. All he need was an opening and–.

"Don't you dare." Orochimaru warned. "You so much as take a step toward that sword of yours and I won't hesitate to kill your little friend there."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru before looking behind at Naruko, who was staring wide eyed at the snake man. "Run." He whispered.

Naruko looked up at him questionably.

"I'll hold him back. You run and get help." He whispered again.

Naruko stared at him longer. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was not about to abandon him with this creepy snake guy.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" He growled lowly.

She couldn't. She couldn't leave him.

"Why are you stalling? I said–"

"No!" She shouted.

Sasuke stared at the blonde with wide eyes. "What?"

Naruko closed her eyes and shook her head quickly. "No." She repeated.

"Naruto, please." He pleaded. He couldn't bear to watch her get hurt.

Naruko grabbed a fist full of the back of Sasuke's uniform. "I can't leave."

"Please." He repeated. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Naruko punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled while rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I am not weak, Teme." She growled. "I am a soldier and as a soldier I have to protect the prince."

Sasuke glared at her. "And I am a general and I am telling you to leave. Don't disobey my command."

"You're not the boss of me." Naruko smirked as she stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke and Naruko stared at each other for a while to try and convince the other when they were interrupted.

"Aww. Well isn't that cute. The love-birds are having a fight." Orochimaru chuckled.

Naruko and Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to break up this little love fight of yours. I need Sasuke." Orochimaru apologized in a fake tone.

Naruko glared at him harder. "Why do you need Sasuke?" She asked.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "It's about time you found out." Orochimaru quickly formed hand signs and whispered what sounded like a jutsu. His neck suddenly extended and his head shot from his body towards Sasuke and Naruko.

"Watch out!" Sasuke shouted as he pushed Naruko out of the way.

Naruko landed on the ground roughly as she turned to Sasuke.

Orochimaru came up on Sasuke quickly and bit him in the neck with his long fangs.

Sasuke stared wide eyed, unable to move as Orochimaru injected some sort of poison into his blood stream.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruko shouted as she stood up and ran to Sasuke, Orochimaru's head already heading back to his body.

A sharp pain surged throughout Sasuke's body as he let out a silent scream and fell to his knees.

Naruko ran up to him and kneeled down beside him as well as taking his hand. "What did you do to him?" She screamed at Orochimaru, but all she received was a dark chuckle.

Sasuke continued to gasp and let out silent screams, his eyes completely screwed shut from the pain.

"Sasuke?... Sasuke!" She yelled as she tried to get the raven's attention.

Sasuke shook some more before letting out a scream of agony and passed out, slumping against Naruko.

"Sasuke!" Naruko yelled. She was about to call for help when Sasuke was ripped from her hands and she was pushed violently to the side.

Orochimaru flung Sasuke's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"Give Sasuke back you snake-bastard!!" She screamed at him as she stood up.

"Sasuke's coming with me." Orochimaru said, running out of the tent.

"No!" She screamed as she chased after him. She wouldn't let him take Sasuke from her.

She was right on his heels when Orochimaru was stopped by Kakashi and Itachi.

"Orochimaru." Itachi growled. "What do you think you're doing with my brother?"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi snarled. "You're surrounded."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru stated as a matter-of-factly as he started to disappear in a burst of flames.

Naruko stared, shocked.

"No!!" Itachi shouted as they watched the last bit of Sasuke disappeared in the flames.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruko cried as she fell to her knees. She let Orochimaru get away.

**A/N:**

**I totally had to take that from the manga/anime (the curse seal part)... I just couldn't resist...**

**SO… MUCH… DRAMA… in this chapter… I hope you liked it though. I wrote this chapter instead of doing my homework, so be glad… XD**

**Current Reviews: 127 (You guys are awesome!!!)**

**Review Goal: 145 (Ha! Let's see you get that many. I know it's more than usual, but I have to figure out what comes next… see, even I don't know… such mysteries lie ahead)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Saving Sasuke

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N: **_**Yeah… I know, I know… I haven't updated in like for-freaking-ever… Lesson learned: procrastination is a horrible habit… I'm really sorry… On the bright side this story is almost over… 3-5 chapters left… unless I get sidetracked… The main problem was everyone gave me great ideas for this chapter and I didn't know what to do… but in the end I decided to go with my original plan.**

**Previously:**

"**Is that so?" Orochimaru stated as a matter-of-factly as he started to disappear in a burst of flames.**

**Naruko stared, shocked. **

"**No!!" Itachi shouted as they watched the last bit of Sasuke disappeared in the flames.**

"**Sasuke!!!" Naruko cried as she fell to her knees. She let Orochimaru get away.**

_**Chapter 19: Saving Sasuke**_

"Damn it!!" Naruko cursed herself loudly. "If only I hadn't been so weak then maybe I could have helped."

Iruka walked over to the blonde and put his hands on her should to stop her from pacing and hurting herself. "Naruto. Sweetie. Please sit down. You need some rest."

"No!" She shouted as she yanked herself from his hold. "It was all my fault that this happened to Sasuke. I have to fix it!"

"It most certainly was not your fault." Iruka protested. "No one saw it coming. Orochimaru is strong and we were unprepared. There was nothing we could have done."

"You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!" She screamed, shaking her head feverishly. "You don't understand. I could have done something. Instead I stood there like a scared puppy while some crazed mad man took away most precious person!"

"Naruko…" Iruka sighed.

"No. Don't 'Naruko' me." She choked out. She covered her eyes, so Iruka would see the tears that started to fall from her eyes. She wiped her eyes furiously to rid her face of the tears, but it was no use.

Iruka walked over to Naruko. "Naruko, look at me." He ordered softly.

She shook her head childishly and stubbornly.

"I said look at me." He repeated, taking her arms and forcing them away from her face. "Now look at me."

Naruko complied, looking at him with sad and exhausted blue eyes. She had been up all day arguing with Itachi to let her chase after Orochimaru and Sasuke. Of course, he responded with a 'no'.

"Now that I have your attention… You need to get some sleep. You have been up over 24 hours and are completely worn out."

"I'm fine, Iruka." She denied.

Iruka sighed. "I'm sorry then."

Naruko looked at him confused before he pushed the pressure point in the back of her neck causing her to pass out.

"You'll thank me later." He reasoned as he picked her up and laid her on top of the bed.

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruko groaned as she opened her eyes. What happened?

"_I'm sorry then."_

"Damn Iruka." Naruko cursed while rubbing the back of her neck. "How long was I out?" She looked around the room for any sign of the time. It was dark.

"It must be the middle of the night." She mumbled, standing up.

Suddenly the tent entrance flew open. "Oh Naruko!"

A pink blur was all she could see when she was abruptly forced into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sakura." She choked out. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura let go of Naruko and looked her in the eyes. "I heard what happened. I am so sorry Naruko."

"Sorry about what? You didn't do anything." Naruko rubbed her back after Sakura nearly broke it in half from her brute strength.

"I know… but…" She said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I know. It's okay. Please stop crying." Naruko asked. '_When did I get so strong? Wasn't I crying my eyes out earlier?_'

"You right." Sakura agreed, wiping the tears away. "What are you going to do now?"

Naruko immediately turned serious. "I'm going to save Sasuke of course."

Sakura was shocked. "But the king said–"

"I don't care what the king said. I am going to save Sasuke. _Alone_." She interrupted with determination.

Sakura was stunned at first, but eventually smirked and crossed her arms over her check.

Naruko gulped. That look only meant trouble.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Alone." Sakura glared. "I am your friend. You either take me with you or you stay right here."

Naruko glared back. "Ha!" She mocked. "And how do you plan on stopping me?"

"By any means necessary." She said while cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point. "I'm not afraid to break your legs to stop you from going. Besides, if Sasuke is seriously injured, then you're going to need a medic with you to help him. That's where I come in."

Naruko growled. '_Damn. She has a point._'

They both glared at each other for a couple seconds before Naruko caved. "Fine."

"Good." Sakura smirked. She knew she would win from the beginning.

"What about me, un?"

Naruko and Sakura turned their heads. "Deidara?" They said in unison.

"That's right!" He smirked, pointing his thumb at himself. "The one and only!"

"What are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"I've come to help too!"

"No! No way!" Naruko protested as she waved her hands, forming a big 'X' with her arms. "There is already one too many people."

"But I want to help!!!" Deidara argued.

Naruko was about to argue back when she was struck by a bright idea. Smirking she said, "But you can help."

"Huh?" Deidara asked, confused. "So I can go?"

"No."

"But you said–"

"I know I said you could 'help', but you can't go."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because we need you to stay here and keep us covered." Naruko explained, smiling at her ingenious plan.

Deidara frowned. "That's stupid. How can I cover for you two? Someone is bound to notice."

"Easy." Naruko explained. She formed hand seals and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The tent filled with a cloud of smoke and when it disappeared there were two copies of Naruko.

"That's great Naruko, but how is that going to help me?" Sakura asked.

"Like this." One of the clones smiled. "Henge!!"

In the place of the second clone of Naruto was a perfect copy of Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Sakura-chan." The clone smiled.

"Hmmm…" Sakura hummed as she looked over the clone. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" The Sakura clone frowned. "I'm perfect!!"

"I guess." Sakura shrugged.

The clone was about to shout in her face when Naruko stopped her. "Okay. So will you help us, Deidara?"

Deidara pouted even further, but quickly sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you!!!" Naruko shouted. She jumped over to Deidara and gave him a big hug, which Sakura and the clones quickly joined.

When they broke from the hug they all had serious expressions on their faces.

"Now… We need to get ready to go. Sakura, go get your medical stuff and anything else you might need." Naruko instructed. "Meet me at the edge of the camp closest to the Sound kingdom. From there we will leave to go save Sasuke."

Sakura nodded before she quickly left the tent to get her stuff.

Naruko turned to her clones. "You guys know what to do, right?"

"Yep!" They chirped.

Naruko nodded and turned to Deidara, her expression softening. "Thank you so much Deidara!"

"No problem." Deidara smiled. "Now let's get you packed."

Together they quickly packed everything Naruko needed for the journey. Afterward Deidara and the clones quietly followed Naruko to the meeting place where Sakura was already waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Sakura whispered.

Naruko rolled her eyes. It was obvious Sakura got there right before they did.

Sakura and Naruko turned to Deidara.

"I guess this is it." Naruko said.

"Mm." Deidara nodded.

"We'll see you soon." Sakura added with a smile.

Deidara nodded, tearing up slightly. "If you don't come back okay, I'm going to kick your ass." Deidara threatened with a smile. "Both of you."

They nodded, smiling back.

"Bye." Naruko waved with Sakura as they took off into the woods toward the Sound Kingdom.

* * *

"Uhhh…" Sasuke groaned as he tried to sit up, but a sharp pain suddenly shot through his body causing him to hiss and collapse back onto the ground.

'_Where am I? What happened?_' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked around quietly, but couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. And it was cold.

He was someplace underground. A dungeon maybe?

Before he could really take in his surroundings there was a loud creaking noise coming from far off in the distance and footstep which sounded like they were heading in his direction.

As the footstep got closer, the candle the person was carrying illuminated his surrounding.

Yep. He was in a dungeon.

"Well, well. Sasuke-kun. It looks like you've finally woken up."

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing to slits. "Orochimaru." He hissed.

"Kukukuku…" The snake man chuckled. "It's good to know you're okay and that you still remember me."

'_Now I remember…_' Sasuke thought as she remember the snake man attacking him and…

"Naruto." He gasped.

"Oh. Your little blonde friend?" Orochimaru smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke threatened. "I swear if you so much as laid a finger on him I'll kill you."

"I really don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do Sasuke-kun." The pale man teased.

Sasuke growled at him.

Orochimaru chuckled again, more amused than the time before. "Don't worry. I didn't touch your little friend. He's still at your little base camp."

Sasuke let out a little sigh of relief. At least Naruto was okay.

Orochimaru chuckled even louder. Sasuke obviously didn't know about Naruto's little secret. He was just too amusing.

"What are you laughing at? Where the hell am I?" Sasuke demanded.

"You are in my dungeon."

"That means…" Sasuke realized.

"Yes, you are in the Sound Kingdom. No one is going to come save you. Not you brother. Not your friends. No even you boyfriend. Or should I say your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Orochimaru smirked sadistically. "Don't tell me little Naru-chan didn't tell you her secret?"

"Her?"

"Kukuku…" Orochimaru cackled. "Don't tell me you never noticed? They look so much alike after all."

"What are talking about? Who looks alike?" Sasuke asked, completely confused about what Orochimaru was saying.

"Why, Naruto and Naruko, of course. Even the names are so similar. How could you not catch that?" Orochimaru mocked. "Aren't you supposed to be an Uchiha genius?"

Sasuke would have responded back, but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. '_Naruko and Naruto are the same person? How could I not catch that? Even Neji figured it out before me. How… Why didn't she tell me?_' Sasuke thought as he suddenly felt betrayed.

Orochimaru smirked. "Aww, does Sasuke-wasuke feel betrayed by the one he loves?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. His chest hurt. Why wouldn't she tell him? Did she not trust him?

"Get use to it Sasuke. No one is coming for you." The snake-like man hissed coldly.

"Naruko will…"

"Ha! Do you actually think she would come fore you? Do really think she cares? She didn't even trust you with something as simple as a secret." Orochimaru mocked. "Love really is blind. You are a blind fool Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes stung. He would NOT cry!

"As for Itachi and the others, they wouldn't risk the lives of their men just to save one measly prince. Ha! Don't make me laugh." He added.

Sasuke looked away. Orochimaru was right.

Orochimaru smiled triumphantly. Things were going exactly as planned. "Well, why don't I leave you here to lay and wallow in your own self pity." He swiftly walked away from the cell and out of the dungeon.

Sasuke stayed on the ground looking into the pitch black, a single tear falling down his cheek. It didn't matter though. No one would see it. He was all alone now.

**A/N:**

**Okay… That came out WAY to depressing for my own liking, but I still think it's pretty good… XD**

**You guys are fucking amazing with reviewing, but for some reason it's not enough (insert evil laughter). Yes I know I'm a conniving bitch, but that's why you love me and want to review… Right? Right?**

**Current Reviews: 150**

**Review Goal: 175 (I know more that 20 people read this story… just PLEASE review… it doesn't take that much time… it can be positive or negative… I even accept anonymous reviews)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I'm down on my knees, begging!!!!**

Chapter ideas would be much appreciated!!!


	20. The Escape

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N: **_**Oops. I lied. I said I would update sooner, but I didn't. T.T. I'm sorry. I promise to finish this story by the end of the month. Even if it kills me. Oh. Who am I kidding? I'm not finishing it that soon, but I will finish it by the end of the year. Summer if we're lucky. I want to write, but I keep putting it off. I don't know why, I love doing it. Hm. I guess I'm just weird. **

**Previously:**

**Orochimaru smiled triumphantly. Things were going exactly as planned. "Well, why don't I leave you here to lay and wallow in your own self pity." He swiftly walked away from the cell and out of the dungeon.**

**Sasuke stayed on the ground looking into the pitch black, a single tear falling down his cheek. It didn't matter though. No one would see it. He was all alone now.**

_**Chapter 20: The Escape**_

"Sakura?" Naruko whispered to her companion. "Are you ready?"

The pink haired kunoichi nodded, barely visible in the dark shadows of the night.

With Sakura ready to carry out the plan, Naruko jumped out of the shadows and swiftly took out the ninja that were on patrol outside of the Sound Kingdom. They had been too caught up in their gossip, confident that there would be no intruders, that they didn't see the attack coming. With this at Naruko advantage she quickly knocked out the two guards.

Once the guards were down Sakura jumped out of the bushes and helped Naruko undress the men. After they took off the guard's clothes, the two kunoichi fastened the unconscious men tightly to a large tree nearby.

"We need to hurry." Naruko said as she slid on the guards' clothing. "Once we are in the palace we need to find the dungeon. That's the only logical place they would keep Sasuke. Once we have him we leave as quickly as possible."

"We get in, we get out." Sakura agreed.

"Exactly."

Once they finished slipping the clothes on they made their way toward the palace entry.

At the entrance groups of guards were patrolling on the ground and along the walls of the entrance. As Sakura and Naruko passed through the large entry way one of the guards stopped them.

He narrowed his eyes at them. "What are you doing back so early?"

Sakura stiffed and Naruko quickly answered with what came to mind first. "Orochimaru-sama ordered us back. He was concerned about enemy spies that we ran into earlier."

The man continued to stare at them with a scrutinizing look. Naruko fidgeted slightly. If the man saw through their disguise they would have to run and security would become tighter. Saving Sasuke would become nearly impossible.

"Alright." The man grunted. He nodded to the others that had gathered, letting them pass through.

"Thank you, sir." Naruko bowed as she passed the man. Once they were clear she sighed loudly.

"That was close." Sakura said letting out a sigh of her own.

"Hell yeah it was." The blonde nodded. "Come on. We need to find the dungeon."

Sakura nodded and followed Naruko through the intricate hallways of the Sound kingdom palace. After checking a variety of places, being extra careful as to not get caught, they came across an old, worn down door.

"This must be it."

"Hm." Naruko hummed in agreement. She opened the door then paused.

"What?" The pinkette asked at the blonde's hesitation.

"I have a bad feeling." She murmured in response. Something was off. She felt like her chakra was being restricted and harder to use the closer she got to the door. "I don't think we will be able to use our chakra down there."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "So what do we do now?"

"You stay up here."

"What? No!"

"Listen to me." Naruko ordered looking into Sakura eyes with a serious expression. "You stay up here. If someone comes, run. Do you hear me? Run."

"I'm not going to leave you behind. We blend in with the guards, so we won't get caught." Sakura insisted.

"We can't take that chance. If someone comes you have to leave and get help. I have a feeling that the guard that stopped us has gone to see Orochimaru or he's about to. I will try my best to get Sasuke out. We'll run, but that won't work for long. It'll distract everyone long enough for the Uchiha army to attack with an advantage."

"No. That's stupid. What if no one comes?"

"Then we escape safely."

"What if Sasuke is hurt? You can't take fight with him injured." Sakura insisted. She didn't like the idea of leaving her friends in danger.

"I can leave him somewhere safe and distract them. Please Sakura! Trust me!" Naruko pleaded. She stared at her friend grasping her hands and begging with her eyes.

"Please?" She asked once more in a feeble voice.

Sakura sighed in defeated. That look would get her every time. "Fine."

Naruko hugged the pinkette tightly and whispered a quite 'thank you' before hurrying down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she followed the long hallway until it reached rows of cell doors. She quickly checked each cell, hoping to quickly come across Sasuke. She began to worry that they had the wrong dungeon until she came across one that was locked. She looked through the cell door and noticed someone lying on the ground.

"Sasuke?" She whispered.

* * *

Sasuke continued to stare off into the darkness thinking about nothing in particular, his mind drifting from one thing to the next without any real consciousness toward anything around him. His mind barely registered the sound of footsteps coming closer. He simply ignored it. He felt empty as he wallowed in his own self pity.

He heard the door jiggle and someone outside his cell door. He continued to ignore that person, thinking it was someone there to bring him his meal. It didn't matter though. He wouldn't eat it.

"Sasuke?"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice. "N-Naruto?" He stuttered.

"Oh thank God it's you." She sighed in relief. "We need to get you out of here quickly."

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. No one was supposed to come for him, let alone Naruko.

"To save you. Duh." She teased as she tried to force the door open, but with her chakra restricted it was harder.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. He didn't know what to say. Orochimaru had convinced him that no one would come. He felt a sense of relief as Naruko finally forced the door open with a loud CRASH.

"Shit. That was too loud; we need to get out NOW." She said as she ran over to him.

When he saw her face his mood immediately soured. He remembered the lie that she had been telling him since the moment they met. How she hid who she truly was from and never told him that she was still alive. The sense of betrayal flowed through him like acid.

"Go away." He snarled as she got close.

Naruko paused with a look of udder surprise. "What are you talking about? I came her to save you!"

Sasuke glared at her. "I don't need the help of a traitor like you."

"Traitor? Sasuke, I think you've become delusional." She said as she cut his confines with her kunai and grabbed his hand to pull him up.

"Don't _touch_ me!" He shouted. "And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about _Naruko_."

"Sasuke, I don't know what…" She trailed off.

"What? Surprised I found out?" He growled at her as he pushed her away and stood up.

"I meant to tell you. I just–"

"You just what? Didn't trust me."

"That's not it… I just… I…" She didn't know what to say to make him understand. He was taking it all wrong.

Suddenly Sasuke let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground. He quickly grasped his left shoulder where Orochimaru's bite mark burned like fire.

"He's getting close. We need to leave now, Sasuke." Naruko insisted as she grabbed his arm.

He jerked out of her grasp and glared at her. "Don't touch me."

"Sasuke, please? We must leave!" She begged him, trying to grab his arm again, but he just flinched away from her and looked away.

"I don't know how I ever loved you. People like you make me sick. I bet you never cared about me, you've always just used me to get what you want." After a moment he looked up at her expression. Shock and hurt colored her features as she stood up. He smirked at himself. Now she would leave and–

SMACK!!!

He face jerked to the side from the force. He quickly grasped his cheek and looked up at Naruko. She was crying.

"You're wrong. I have _always_ loved you, no matter how much of an asshole you were." She paused for a moment to wipe away some of her tears. "I love you now."

He looked away. "Well I don't love you, so you should just leave. Orochimaru will be here s–"

"Just shut the FUCK UP!!" She shouted at him. "I am not leaving unless you are coming with me!"

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. He said he didn't want her and yet she still insisted on taking her with him.

"Now come on!" She ordered as she forced him up and balanced his weight on one of her shoulders. "No complaining!" She shouted in his ear.

The burn in his shoulder increased tenfold. "It's too late he's almost here."

"What did I say about shutting up?" She said. She dug around her weapons pouch and pulled out and explosive paper bomb.

"You can't use chakra here." Sasuke smirked. "Idiot." He added a couple seconds later.

"Who said anything about chakra?" She smirked back as she held up a small match. "Bastard."

"You're not serious are you?"

"One hundred percent." She swiped the match across the rough stone walls as set the end of the paper bomb on fire. She quickly dragged Sasuke and herself outside the cell right on time before it exploded. Once the smoke cleared she pulled them through the giant hole it created and jumped onto the nearby trees. She hurried in the direction opposite of where the shouts of the guards came from.

"Some of them are following us." Sasuke yelled as they jumped from tree to tree.

"No shit." She responded as she picked up her pace.

* * *

Orochimaru stared through the chuck of his palace that was now missing. The blonde girl had managed to steal Sasuke from him and it made his blood boil.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke has escaped with a blonde male." The guard reported as he bowed to the snake-man.

"I am very much aware." He answered as he looked in the direction they were heading. "Let out the troops."

The guard raised his head in shock. "B-but sir. The mutants haven't fought in days. They're are restless and blood thirsty. I can't guarantee that we would be able to bring the Uchiha back alive."

Orochimaru smirked. "That's fine. I no longer have a use for him anyway."

"As you command." He said before rushing out of the cell.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Let's see you escape this time Naruko."

* * *

"The guards aren't following us anymore." Sasuke stated.

"I know." Naruko murmured. What was going on? "Sasuke. Can you activate your sharingan?"

"Hm. Maybe." He shrugged. "You want me to see what's happening?"

Naruko nodded, picking up her pace ever so slightly. She could sense that something bad was coming.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes turned red. He could feel the bite mark burn more furiously. He winced slightly, but ignored the pain.

Naruko watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes as he checked why the guards stopped following them. She felt Sasuke stiffed around her shoulders. "What is it?"

"You might want to speed up if you can." Sasuke whispered.

"What? Why?" She suddenly felt alarmed. She could feel the evil chakra that was closing in on them.

"Orochimaru must have let out his mutants. And guessing by how fast they are traveling I'm going to say that they are very… hungry."

"Shit. What else could go wrong?" She cursed. She tried to move faster, but before she could really pick up her pace they hit a clearing. She hadn't been paying attention and fell to her knees in the clearing's grass.

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to use the last of his strength to help Naruko get up and run. The mutants were extremely close.

Low growls were suddenly heard and a couple mutants jumped down from the trees right behind them. Naruko and Sasuke turned to look at them as they continued to run.

Naruko gasped at the sight. They were mutated people! They looked bulky and diseased with looks of bloodlust in their eyes.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed again as he suddenly forced them to stop.

Naruko turned her head to look at him. "Why did you…" She paused to look at the large canyon a couple feet in front of them, "stop." This was not happening! She quickly looked around. "Where's the bridge?"

"Heh. Goin' some where?" One of the mutants chuckled, his voice raw and raspy.

Naruko and Sasuke both stiffened and turned around. Sasuke quickly grabbed a kunai out of Naruko's weapon pouch and held it in a defensive position.

All the mutants began to laugh. Their voices were so cold and scary that Naruko shivered as she felt the fear coil in her stomach. "Do ya actually think ya can fight us?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to attack them. When I do, run. I can hold them off for a while." He whispered as he pulled himself away from Naruko's hold.

Naruko stared at him in shock. No! No, she would not let him die for her. She shook her head violently at him.

Sasuke glared. "Do what I say!"

She shook her head again. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She would rather die then leave Sasuke here to fight with those… those… monsters!

"Do ya think she'll get away from us if she runs?" A mutant asked with a challenging gleam in his eye.

Sasuke stiffed and held his kunai tighter.

"Ooh. Ooh. I wanna eat 'er heart." Another mutant shouted from the side. "That's always the best part!"

"Can we kill 'em slowly? I love the sound of the screams."

"Let's kill da girl first and make the boy watch."

Naruko shuddered. It couldn't end this way!

"Don't worry." Sasuke said. "I'll protect you. Even if I die."

'_No!_' Naruko screamed in her head. She wouldn't die like this and she wouldn't let Sasuke die like this either. Without a moment of hesitation or thought she grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled them near the edge of the canyon.

"What the…" One of the mutants shouted, but before any of them could stop the couple, Naruko quickly pulled them over the edge of the canyon.

The mutants ran to the edge and watched them fall into the darkness.

**A/N:**

**That's the end.**

**Really.**

**Just kidding! I hope you enjoyed the update. No Review goal this time. Too tired. But hey, at least I updated. I will update as soon as I can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Naruko-koi**


	21. If We Ever Meet Again

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for taking so long to update. My excuse: life. **

**Previously:**

"**Don't worry." Sasuke said. "I'll protect you. Even if I die."**

'_**No!**_**' Naruko screamed in her head. She wouldn't die like this and she wouldn't let Sasuke die like this either. Without a moment of hesitation or thought she grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled them near the edge of the canyon.**

"**What the…" One of the mutants shouted, but before any of them could stop the couple, Naruko quickly pulled them over the edge of the canyon.**

**The mutants ran to the edge and watched them fall into the darkness.**

_**Chapter 21: If We Ever Meet Again**_

Naruko didn't realize how stupid it was to jump off the side of the canyon until she felt the air whip past her face as she fell. She looked over at Sasuke who had a face of bewilderment that she was sure mimicked her own. Her hold tightened on Sasuke's arm.

Lucky for her Jiraiya had put her through a similar experience and she knew exactly what to do. She bit her thumb and performed the appropriate hand signs feeling the Kyuubi's

chakra gather, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Almost instantly Gamabunta appeared below them.

"What the–?" Gamabunta shouted as he extended his legs to the sides of the cliff catching himself while Sasuke and Naruko fell on top of his head. "Damn it! Jiraiya!"

Naruko sat up and patted his head, "Sorry. It's me again."

"What!" Gamabunta roared so loud the wall of the canyon shook. "I should kill you for summoning me like this again!" He shook his head trying to lose the two annoyances perched atop of his head.

"Whoa!" Naruko yelled as she and Sasuke struggled to hold onto the wriggling toad. "We were being attacked by Orochimaru's mutants and had no other choice."

Gamabunta immediately stopped upon hearing Orochimaru's name. "What? What's going on?"

"We were being attacked, so the idiot over here thought it would be a good idea to jump off the side of a cliff." Sasuke growled at the giant frog. "So if you don't mind getting us back to the top and helping us get rid of those damn creatures we can finally get on with this charade."

"Please." Naruko added quickly. The last thing she wanted was Gamabunta to get angry at Sasuke and throw him over the edge, or worse, eat him.

Gamabunta huffed. The dark haired boy had a temper. If they weren't in their current situation he would show that prick some manners. "Fine. I'll help but–"

Suddenly there were sounds of shouting and explosions coming from above them.

"What the hell is happening up there?" Gamabunta asked.

"I... I don't know." Naruko answered as she looked up. Of course she couldn't see anything. They had fallen down the cliff too far and were a good distance down. They were much further down than when Naruko summoned Gamabunta for the first time. Hopefully the giant frog could get them back to the top.

"Hmph." Gamabunta sighed. "Why don't we find out for ourselves?" He was getting tired from trying to hold them up for so long. He gathered chakra at the bottom of his feet and launched them up from where they hung in the canyon.

One second Naruko and Sasuke were sitting up and the next they were thrown onto their backs from the force the frog used to jump.

A strange noise forced its way out of Naruko's throat that sounded like a choked scream as the pressure from the jump grew and she was forced even harder against Gamabunta. The walls of the canyon flew by them quickly and soon they were at least 100 feet up from where they had jumped.

Naruko looked to the side and felt tears well up from the sight below them. The Uchiha Kingdom's army was fighting off the raid of mutants that had followed them. She sighted some familiar faces: Kiba, Kakashi, and Sakura. They came for them.

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouted. The blonde idiot wasn't paying attention and lost her grip on Gamabunta as they began to fall back to the ground. Said blonde looked at him and her expression quickly changed from surprised happiness to almost comical shock.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed and started flapping her arms and legs as Sasuke and Gamabunta fell further away from her.

Sasuke would have laughed if they were in any other situation and if he wasn't an Uchiha. Instead he grit his teeth as he launched himself off the frog and toward panicking girl. He grabbed her around the waist and gathered chakra at the bottom of his feet. Seconds later they landed softly a couple feet from Gamabunta.

Naruko felt her face flush at the way Sasuke was holding her. Sasuke looked down at her and smirked. Naruko frowned at his cocky smirk and pushed herself away from the raven. "I didn't need your help." She insisted. "I would've been fine."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked sarcastically. "And what exactly were you planning on doing? Flap your wings and fly safely to the ground?"

Naruko's chin jutted out. "Of course not. I would've done the same thing you did."

"Oh. And when exactly were you going to do that? You were so panicked that if I hadn't done anything you would have fallen to the ground and hurt yourself."

"I was not _panicking_."

"Ha! You looked like a chicken that was thrown off the top of a roof."

"I did not look like a CHICKEN!"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

All of a sudden a mutant soldier jumped out of the shadows and ran for the arguing couple. Naruko and Sasuke glared at the roaring monster and punched him before he could attack: Naruko hit him in the gut and Sasuke hit him the face. The mutant flew several yards away.

"Do you mind?" Naruko growled. "We were talking." It was actually surprising how her anger seemed to make the mutants less frightening, or maybe it was because most of the mutants were defeated and there were only a couple left.

Naruko turned to start yelling at Sasuke again when Kiba ran up to them. "We need to head back to Orochimaru's castle. Itachi and Jiraiya have captured Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? They did?"

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. "But I heard he didn't put up much of a fight."

"He must be up to something." Naruko said as she turned to Sasuke and gave a knowing look. Sasuke returned the look. They both knew that Orochimaru would not be defeated so easily unless he had something under his sleeve.

"We need to get back quickly." Sasuke stated.

Naruko nodded in agreement as they rushed back to Orochimaru's castle. As the headed for the forest that lead to Orochimaru's castle, they passed a couple soldiers capturing the last of the mutants. The mutants tried to put up a fight but they were outnumbered 10 to 1.

Once they approached the edge of the forest Sasuke suddenly gasped and fell to his knees groaning in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouted as she rushed to his side. The raven was gripping the curse mark while his face contorted in pain. "What's happening?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe it has something to do with Orochimaru?" Kiba responded. He knelt next to the Uchiha whose knuckles had turned white from squeezing his fists so tight.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed himself. He hated being so weak. He mentally cursed the snake bastard as the pain seemed to increase. At this rate he would pass out. Damn.

Just as Sasuke thought he was going to pass out the pain abruptly stopped, causing his to gasp from the sudden relief. As he was gasping for air he felt a cool hand on his forehead. He looked up to see the worried face of Naruko.

"Are you okay?" She asked, shaken. She felt so useless as she watched him nod and try to catch his breath.

Once Sasuke felt he could breathe even again he pushed himself off his knees and tried to stand, wobbling slightly. Kiba and Naruko tried to help him up, but he shrugged them off. Their help only hurt his pride more. "Let's keep moving. We're almost there."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Naruko disagreed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You almost passed out. I don't think you should go anywhere near Orochimaru for now."

Sasuke shook her off. "I don't need your concern." He answered coldly.

"Look, Sasuke. I know you want revenge against him, but right now I think we should head back to the base camp." Naruko tried to reason.

"You don't know anything." Sasuke glared. "You know nothing about me. In fact, you have no right to say such. As far as I'm concerned I don't even know you anymore. You betrayed my trust by lying to me. I don't know what to believe anymore." Naruko gave him a hurt look and he felt regret swell up inside him. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself for being so weak. Instead of apologizing like he should've, he turned away from her and headed to Orochimaru's castle. He felt Kiba's questioning glance on him, but he just kept moving.

"I'm going to kill you, Orochimaru." Sasuke whispered. '_I won't let you get away with what you've done._'

**A/N:**

**Don't hate meeeee! This update was going to be longer, but I haven't quite figured out what Orochimaru's up to. Any ideas would be much appreciated.**

**You have no idea how many time I typed Noriko instead of Naruko. Recently I purchased some volumes of my favorite manga _From Far Away, _and I keep reading it over and over again. It was really annoying. But I suggest it to anyone who is looking for a good read.**

**The chapter title was based off the song _If We Ever Meet Again_ by Timbaland featuring Katy Perry. I kept listening to it as I wrote this chapter.**

**REVIEW! It makes me want to update.**


End file.
